The War of C
by miyako-dono34
Summary: Sequel to Red Lotus. AU-ish. The flow of time continues on but the past cannot remain hidden forever. A war stirs on the horizon in a new era. "The power of a King is a lonely one, remember this well Naoto, Marie-Ann." KallenxLelouch
1. Prologue: End of innocence

A/N: Hello again everyone! I'm back for another round of Code Geass fan fiction. Please support me as you have been doing all along 11, 000 + views for Red lotus and 42 Favs. Arigatou gozaimashita minna-sama! I love you all! Thank you so much for all the support and encouragement for Red Lotus.

**The War of C** is going to be long in my estimation and I am trying to delay some major events I have planned since R2 is almost finishing and I'd like to know how the cannon ends but the first few chapters should start off the plot and have you all salivating for more hopefully.

The story will turn dark at times; it will be raw and full of love, turmoil, decisions that determine ones life and death. In essence it will be like Code Geass. I will try to stick as close as I can to the canon but expect some changes here and there. Please read and review and enjoy the prologue!

* * *

**"_Remember this well Lelouch, the Power of the King is a lonely one, I will be the only one left in the end to keep you going."_** **C.C.**

**The War of C**

"O-Otou-sama!" A young boy of 13 years protested as the cloth he had taken earlier from his father's drawer was taken from his hands, trying to quell the redness in his cheeks at being caught. "I only wanted to wear it." A slight frown was directed at him.

"You should have asked Naoto. I didn't raise you to be a thief. You know the rules in this house. You want it..."

"You earn it. Yeah yeah." The boy recited hanging his head at the reprimand in his father's voice, mentally prepared for whatever crazy sort of punishment was being formulated at the moment. Maybe he would be lenient and not make him run laps around the house like last time. In his opinion it wasn't necessarily stealing since this was his house as well. His father gave him a long look. Wait, had he said that last part out loud?

"Yes you did and this is indeed your home but remind me who pays the bills again?" As expected from his father the most driven and might he say cheapest man he had ever known. He had him in a corner and he couldn't reply to that with a witty remark since his father did pay the bills. Naoto decided it would be best to admit defeat for now still hanging onto the hope he would beat his father one day. A sigh escaped the older man's lips as he calmly grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around.

"Watch me and memorise how to do it. You're a grown boy so you should know how to do this by now."

Lelouch knelt before his eldest child, tying his white silk ascot in a knot, slow enough for Naoto to follow, his violet eyes fixated on the demonstration. He pinned it with his own favourite gold pin, completing his formal attire.

"Arigatou Otou-sama," he said face glowing with contentment at having his father's attention on him. It had been a while since he had done so since he had recently been very busy with work.

"You're welcome. After all, this may be the last time I may do this kind of thing for you anymore ne?" Lelouch replied touching his son's combed hair but he suddenly grabbed for his left eye, squinting in pain. Naoto looked up at his father, worried.

"Are you alright otou-sama?" He asked worried. He hadn't said anything before but he had been noticing that his father was getting these headaches more often lately. Lelouch straightened up, forcing a reassuring smile on his lips.

"Ahh, don't worry about me. Now, where are those sisters of yours? Ah, here they are." Two pairs of plum eyes were drawn to the two as they descended the main stairwell of their residence in Japan, both of them forgetting about the headache.

His eyes brimmed with pride as Naoto extended both his hands towards his sisters however Euphie decided to jump into his arms instead, all smiles, her white and red dress billowing, pink-reddish hair slightly askew. Naoto caught her, used to her antics, setting his baby sister down and trying to fix her hair.

"Mattaku Euphie, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days!" he said frowning slightly.

"Demo onii-sama, you always catch me!" A vein popped at his temple as she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"We'll see, next time I'll let you fall flat on your face pink-chan!" He teased with a smug smile.

"You shouldn't tell lies oni-sama." Euphie replied serenely with that ever present smile.

Marie-Ann descended the rest of the stairs gracefully with a small smile on her lips watching her younger siblings squabble. Her father moved forward and helped her down the last steps, rewarded with a brighter smile.

She looked beautiful with her dark hair half pulled back by a silver broche, deep sapphire sleeveless ball gown accentuating her crystal azure eyes that she inherited from her mother.

The plum eyed man regarded his children amazed that 13 years had already come and gone. It felt like only yesterday when he had taught Naoto how to play chest, Marie-Ann how to sow and Euphie how to bake in her make believe oven. Even earlier when he tought about when they were just infants that depended on him for everything.

Today his eldest were to be present in court before their uncle, the Emperor, to choose whether they wanted to formally accept their places in britannian court as royalty. This was what he and Kallen had decided when they were aware she was pregnant with the twins: that their children would chose their own futures and live by their own decisions. The three of them stood before their father, bowing and curtsying.

"We shall be departing otou-sama." The twins chorused rising. Lelouch smiled touching both their heads.

"Whatever you decide tonight, your mother and I love you. Never forget that and never forget who you are." He advised removing his hands. Both of them nodded.

"Hai hai!" Euphie smiled jumping forward, the bow in her hair moving about. "Can we go now? Suzaku-oji-san is waiting for us at the party!" She exclaimed tugging at her father's dress pants. He fixed her stubborn bow just as their front door opened.

Instantly, the children milled around the beautiful woman dressed in full Japanese regalia, her gentle smile pointed towards them, brightening their home. Her gaze caught their fathers, her features softening

"Aren't you ready to go?" She asked taking as Naoto held the door open for her and his sisters. She gave Euphie over to Marie as the kids headed towards the limousine parked in front of their home, the chauffer already waiting to help them in.

"I'll join you there; I have to pick up some gifts for those two and Euphie of course. I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't." He replied. She frowned.

"You're spoiling them again." She chided eyes clear with playful reprimand. Lelouch shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't help it. I'll get you something as well, anything you want." He said pushing a stray strand of her hair away from her pretty face.

"Just show up, that's all I want. And don't be gambling with Rivalz for old time's sake or raiding the guest list for imaginary threats." She added smacking him with her fan lightly before she engulfed him in a hug, her hands holding onto his back, taking in his scent.

"I want you to always be smiling. Always like this, no matter what." She murmured before letting him go. Lelouch touched her cheek with a relaxed grin he only showed to those he was close too, to those he loved.

"I'll see you later, stop worrying. I promise I'll be there on time. I'll meet you guys at the New Aries Palace after the ceremony alright?" He promised kissing her briefly on the forehead, her face reddening. She nodded happily and left to join the children in the car.

* * *

Lelouch was late. He knew he shouldn't have relied on Rivalz to help him pick out gifts for the children as they did indeed get a little sidetracked at the players lounge. They would be mad at him but he had brought more than enough gifts to ease their anger superfiacially until he made up for being late another more personal way at a later date. He walked up the stairs to the gardens and instantly could feel something was amiss when there were no guards at the gates. He shook off the feeling and continued upwards when he spotted a cloud of smoke emanating from the gardens and the palace.

Not letting panic take over, Lelouch sped up his pace and once arrived at the main gateway of the gardens his eyes widened. Everything was immersed in chaos. Britannian and Japanese soldiers were everywhere and a perimeter had been set up around the lower levels of the gardens, preventing entry to the higher gardens that led to the New Aries Palace. Pockets of nobles and guests could be seen around the yellow tape, aghast and distraught at whatever had occurred here. Lelouch approached the nearest soldier who stood immediately at attention.

"Your highness!"

"What happened?" The soldier's eyes shifted uncomfortably as he lifted the yellow tape letting Lelouch make his way deeper into the gardens. The higher up they went, the more destruction followed, the size increasing but precise, he noted. This wasn't the work of novice. The soldier who had let him through was following after him, trying to keep up with his fast steps.

"Your highness, there was an attack tonight on the royal family while they escorted your family within the New Aries Palace. Everyone injured was immediately taken to the nearest hospital. Lord Kururugi Suzaku took your children to the hospital himself." He explained as they arrived at the main scene of the attack and the sight of the broken windows, ravaged flowers, bullet casings and pools of blood upon the benches and cement on the ground made Lelouch shiver with fear for his family but what bothered him the most was that his eyes were burning with a familiarity he did not wish to revisit but he recognized the sensation immediately.

"Who did this?" He hissed mind already set on delivering retribution.

"W-We are still investigating. The children were thankfully unharmed your highness." The soldier reassured seeing the look of panic and pure rage in Lelouch's eyes. Relief coursed through him at those words. They were safe. Thank God.

"...Unfortunately Lady Kallen was hit." Lelouch dropped the bag that held the children's presents and the flowers he had bought.

Withou wasting another second, Lelouch dashed back down the steps and into his waiting car. He ordered the man to drive as fast as he could to the nearest hospital, praying for their safety.

* * *

Lelouch stormed into the hospital nurses and doctors rolling victims of the attack to and fro. He didn't even bother with the front desk, walking right past the nurse who tried to stop him from going beyond her desk but the withering look he gave her shut her up immediately.

The doors to the private wing slid open and he immediately spotted Suzaku emerging from a room, running a hand over his face, a band aid on his upper left cheek with white gauze wrapped around his forearm.

"Suzaku, what the hell happened?!" He demanded, "Where are they?" Suzaku's green eyes looked haunted as he leant against the beige wall behind him.

"The children are fine. Euphie doesn't seem to remember much since Naoto and Marie kept her eyes covered. Nao-chan...He saw it happen with Marie. Kallen and I told them to run away but they refused to leave and...He isn't talking to anyone and has been demanding to see you or Kallen to the point of near violence. The doctors put him to sleep a few minutes ago for his own good." Lelouch touched the glass that separated him and his children, watching them all sleeping soundly in their hospital beds, his palm forming into a fist. He hadn't been here to protect them when they needed him.

"I've called Nunally from her meetings in Europe, she's on her way back." Suzaku said hoping that the thought of Lelouch's precious sister would calm him down.

"...Suzaku, where is Kallen? Where is she?" He asked calmly, eyes fixated on his children.

"Lelouch-" The frazzled prince grabbed Suzaku by the jacket and shook him hard, the auburn haired pilot not resisting one bit to the assault.

"**TELL ME!!**" A doctor emerged from the emergency room down the hall removing his face mask with a sigh as the nurses emerged after him one lingering by his side with a clipboard handing him the pen. He signed the papers giving some final orders before approaching the two men, face wrinkled with lines of aging.

"I'm Doctor Isamu I lead the emergency surgery. We managed to get all of the bullets out of her body however, the gravity of her wounds are fatal. I'm afraid she won't survive the night. She has requested we not put her on life support. She is asking for you." He said bowing his head towards Lelouch. "I'm sorry."

His blood seemed to run cold for a few brief moments, making him numb all over.

"He's joking right Suzaku?" He asked hoping with all of his being that this was but some sick joke but a joke none the less. The tears in Suzaku's eyes crushed any hope he held onto.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect her..." Lelouch shook his head walking towards the emergency room, brushing by the doctor.

"Bring a life support unit in that room immediately. No one is dying today." He ordered before stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

His eyes widened with shock and disbelief. She looked so frail, so broken. Who would do this to her? He sat by her side touching her hand, careful of the IV needles, trying to fight back the tears. Her crisp white bandages had already started seeping with her blood.

"Why? Why...?" He repeated over and over holding her close, not caring if her wounds bled onto his clothes. All these years together and it ends like this?

"L-Lelouch, is that you?" She croaked weakly. He leaned closer standing in her line of vision, a shaky smile on his face.

"It's me." Her weak eyes went over his body widening at the sight of red on his white shirt.

"A-are you hurt?" She coughed reaching for his chest. He caught her hand half way and held it, disgrace infiltrating his soul. Not his blood. It was all hers. He had failed her. He had failed to protect her. How can she think of him while she laid here dyi-No! He wouldn't let her.

"The doctor said you were going to make a full recovery so hang in there." He pressed with a warm smile.

"Don't do that, d-don't lie to me with that fake smile on your face." His face fell as she saw through his façade. "Please don't be sad...I chose to do this. I...I wanted to protect them..." She managed without too much difficulty even if her pulse reading was getting weaker.

"I never want to lose anyone I love! I've lost too many as it is." She smiled shakily her hand touching his cheek lightly.

"I only ever wanted you to myself...When we were younger I was always jealous of other girls around you because I wanted to be the one you confided in. Then I dreamt of us two growing old together and having children with you and becoming your strength. These last thirteen years have made something very clear to me...I won't ever love anyone like I have loved you. I will always cherish the time we spent together dearly...I will always be loyal to you." She swore eyes filled with a deep love, despite the pain she must be in.

"Don't talk like that, you'll be fine. Save your strength so you can recover." She shook her head her hand tightening over his cheek with a pained smile.

"You can't save me Lelouch. Gomenasai."

"NOOO! Live!" He pleaded ripping his contacts off his eyes, his full Geass burning brightly with desperation. "Please live!" Her eyes shimmered with tears as a red circle surrounded her irises but he knows it won't work. He has already used it on her before but he has to try. For her. He owed it to her to try

"Back then during the Rebellion, in a world full of lies, I wanted to be the one thing that remained truthful in your life...Whether it is as a lover or as a friend...That's all I wanted." She whispered tears leaking out of her eyes. Her monitor was beeping erratically; her pulse was lowering. At this rate...

"I won't let you die." He swore wiping her tears away with his thumb as gently as he could. All he got in response was a gentle loving smile as her eyelids wavered fighting to get her feelings out before the last of her energy left her.

"Lulu...no matter how many times I'm reborn, how many times I forget about you...whatever sins you commit, even if your heart belongs to another, I-I will always fall in love with you...Zettai..." Her arms started going limp, her hand sliding from his warm wet cheek as her eyes closed, a peaceful smile on her face.

Her monitor flat lined.

"NNNOOOOOOOOO!" He bellowed holding her close, looking down at her, willing her bright honey gold eyes to open. But they wouldn't.

Not ever again.

"**...SHIRLEY!!**"

* * *

Kururugi Suzaku opened the door to the children's rooms quietly standing in the darkened room, hearing their breathing fluctuate in their slumber. How did it come to this? Hadn't all the fighting been resolved when they had faced the Emperor and Marianne? Shouldn't they still be living peacefully and trying to make this world a better place? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard one of the kids' stirring.

"S-Suza-oji-san..." The knight moved closer to Euphie's bed, taking her small hand in his as he sat near her.

"I'm right here Euphie." He responded, forcing a smile on his face as he watched the girl that was named after his first true love open her blue eyes slightly, as if fighting to stay awake. Suzaku quelled the wave of déjà-vu he felt as he tried to listen to the young girl.

"Papa...Papa-wa?" The knight forced a smile on his face.

"He'll be here to see you soon. He has to take care of some things..."

"I-I have to tell him something." She whispered sleepily.

"What is it? I can tell him for you."

"Those bad people...I saw one of them." Suzaku moved closer.

"Do you remember what they looked like?" He pressed. Her eyelids closed and he thought she had fallen asleep when she spoke.

"...I remember one thing. They had eyes like papa." Suzaku frowned.

"They had violet eyes?" She shook her head.

"Iie, papa's other eyes..." She said yawning, the medication in her IV kicking in again as she fell asleep. Suzaku frowned at her words, running a few fingers over her cherubic face that was slowly losing its baby fat. "Other eyes?" He mumbled to himself looking out the window, the stars twinkling brightly as if mocking their loss when it finally hit him.

"Masaka! Could it be-"

"Geass." A weary voice finished from the doorway. He spun around, green eyes widening as they settled on the injured figure leaning against the doorway, dressed in a hospital gown, supporting herself on the portable stand for her IV drip, bandages covering her legs and arms.

"Kallen."

**TBC**

* * *

Yes I killed Shirley. But I did not simply kill her because she died in the show, I did it for another reason as well that will be revealed later on in the story. More characters will be present in the next chapter and it goes across the spectrum to be honest but it remains focused on Lelouch and his family as well as the main cast. Oh yeah and by the way, none of the children are aware of their father having Geass and of its existence...yet. (hehe)

Please review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are still welcome if anyone has more ideas that they haven't already PM'd to me. I hope to see you all next chapter!

**PREVIEW**

**"The twins' innocent days have come to a screeching halt as they realise the harsh realities of this world run by adults. Pain, loss and regret: these are the feelings that run amok through the minds of those left behind. The time to grow into their adolescence has arrived much more quickly than expected. Everyone must make their choices and move forward with whatever they have chosen yet questions echo in their hearts.**

**Who is my enemy? Who is my ally? Who am I?**

**The world's shell is cracking, who will rise up from their despair and mend the seams?"**

**_Next time on _**

**_Code Geass the War of C:_**_ **Decisions.**_


	2. Decisions

**_A/N:_** Hello again eveyrone! I'm glad I finally got this out. 10,001 words exactly. I combined both chapters I was planning on publishing this weekend and I'm quite pleased with the result and hope you will be too. This chapter is a set up for all the action that will be in the next chapter so look forward to that as you once again to all my reviewers and I hope that all that wasn't clear in the prologue is cleared up to those who were confused. Thank you for reading and loving this everyone and enjoy chapter 1.

* * *

_**aisubeki mono no tame**_

_**ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto**_

For that which I should love,

For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.

Ayumi Hamasaki -**Dearest**-

* * *

Chapter 1: Decisions

"Kallen…" Suzaku whispered surprised to see her. The knight rose to help her into a chair but she shook her head eyes firm ass he made her way to Euphie's side, occupying Suzaku's spot. Taking her youngest child's hand in hers, she absently hummed an old Japanese folk song watching her sleep, eyes wandering from one child to the other.

"I never thought the day would come when my children would end up in the hospital due to a terrorist attack. Perhaps this is some twisted divine comedy." She said listening to their breathing; Marie's soft snores resonated rhythmically.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, looking at the bandages around her head, noting the sling that had been put on her arm earlier was missing. "Your injuries-"

"My injuries are negligible. My best friend is dead, my husband is grieving in the room down the hall and my kids are laying here in a hospital Suzaku. How should I feel?" She replied lethargically a hint of annoyance in her voice. He recoiled slightly, bowing his head eyes on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. I should have been faster."

"Shut up! Stop apologizing. I'm…I'm just frustrated and I'm taking it out on you. I should apologize. We both couldn't do anything so don't start shouldering the blame on your own. It all happened so fast I barely had time to react when they shot at us." Suzaku looked up, startled that she was speaking about it.

When the redhead regained consciousness in the hospital after the attack, partly covered in blood, Shirley's and her own, there was no stopping her. In Kallen like fashion, she had ignored her injuries, the officials and reporters littering the main hallway trying to get a morsel of information and the nurses trying to treat her. She first made sure arrangements were made for the kids and Shirley proceeding to tell the rabble in the hallway off scaring the meeker ones away. He recalled being beside her, watching Shirley's pale haemorrhaging body being rolled into the operating room when finally Kallen fainted from blood loss.

She took a shaky breath closing her eyes as the scenes replayed themselves in her mind's eye. Her eyes were hidden by her hair that fell over her face like a crimson curtain.

"Is this room clear?" She asked. Suzaku nodded.

"I swept over it myself." Kallen nodded, lifting her head slightly, blue eyes starring up at the ceiling, voice heavy with emotion.

"Lelouch and I had invited Shirley a week ago to join us for this evening. She and I even planned to both wear formal kimono's we bought together at our last trip to Kyoto. But my schedule suddenly got heavy preventing me from picking the kids up from home like planned. Lelouch still had to go get their presents as he had promised them. I called Shirley and she was more than happy to go get the kids. I managed to leave early thanks to Cecile and was waiting for them in front of the palace." A small smile appeared on her lips.

"I saw them walking up the stairs towards me, laughing and talking with Shirley. The kids were surprised; they had thought I wouldn't be able to make it tonight. I made my way towards them and noticed a knightmare frame heading our way. I thought it was one of ours at first but I soon realised it was flying too low and carrying a small crate." Her face shifted towards the window, eyes distant.

"I had everyone hit the floor as it flew over. It deposited the crate between us and the palace, a dozen or more armed men unloading from it. I pulled out my gun and ordered Shirley to take the kids through the gardens, into the palace and alert the guards. Naoto and Marie refused to leave me but Shirley managed to drag them both away. I'm assuming she bumped into you because you arrived a few seconds later." Suzaku shifted, leaning against the wall beside the door.

"I was waiting inside with the Emperor and his court for you guys when I heard the yelling and noise outside. I didn't see you inside yet so I ran out to look for you. I spotted Shirley hiding with the kids behind a large statue. She told me that you were still in the gardens. I told her to stay there before I joined you but even with us two holding them back they somehow managed to force us back." She paused for a moment collecting her memories.

"I remember an explosion and seeing the children running about to enter the palace where guards were waiting but one of those terrorists pointed his gun at them. I ran and shot him down without hesitation leaving me wide open and they all aimed at me. I was trapped. The children were behind me, I wasn't going to move at all. I could see the Sutherlands heading our way along with a few soldiers from the palace. I resigned myself to die for them. Their shots fired but she pushed me out of the way at the last moment-" Her voice constricted and he caught a glimmer of moisture in her azure eyes but she pressed on.

"By that time, britannian forces arrived and the Sutherlands were chasing down that rogue knightmare. I knelt by Shirley and held her. There was blood everywhere and she smiled at me Suzaku. She thanked me for making Lelouch so happy. I called her an idiot and told her to tell him herself but that last insurgent tossed a grenade our way and I moved over her body to protect her. I blacked out after that." Suzaku's hands tightened with restrained anger.

"Somehow, they all managed to escape with their fallen comrades so we can't identify them for sure but Guilford told me before I left for the hospital that they managed to catch the rogue knightmare and that the pilot is in custody."

"Do we have an I.D.?"

"…Not for certain."

"They were Japanese Suzaku. There is no doubt about it."

"How can you be so sure?" She paused, lips pressed into a tight line, not wanting to believe it herself but she had to face the truth.

"I recognized one of them. I shot his mask of his face. He's a new trainee in the Japanese military. I remembered him when I was touring the base with Tohdou-san. He had a strong dislike for the Britannian royal family. Do you think I enjoy identifying my own people as the ones who tried to kill me tonight?"

"So you noticed as well." She nodded eyes grim.

"Hard not to when the Emperor of Britannia is in the building behind us and our attackers concentrated their attack on us or rather me. Their target was me tonight and Shirley saved my life and the children's and paid the highest price. I won't put her sacrifice and faith in me to waste. I want to find out who is at the bottom of this." Her eyes met his darkening with steel. "And forbid you to tell Lelouch what Euphie told you." Suzaku frowned visibly annoyed at such a request.

"Kallen, he has a right to know!"

"You don't think I know that? He'll already be looking for whoever did this but if he finds out about this…I'm afraid I'll lose him forever this time. He'll push me away and our children wanting to protect us. I can't accept that possibility." Kallen whispered shaking her head running a hand through her hair.

"I don't want to burden Lelouch with the responsibility of Geass. Plus we're not certain it is Geass. It could have been a contact lens or something else. Euphie is young and she could have been imagining things in the heat of the moment."

"Kallen, she said like father's eyes. Do the children know about it?"

"Of course not! Lelouch wears the contacts everywhere except in my presence when we're alone." The white knight hesitated.

"…Euphie wouldn't make this up."

"I know that!" Kallen snapped. Naoto stirred in his sleep for a moment before settling down again to their relief. Their mother sighed exhausted both mentally and physically.

"Lelouch has lived peacefully these years and has mostly put Geass out of his mind. He hasn't mentioned it since the twins were born. I want him to continue as he is with our children." She declared touching her wedding and engagement rings. "I will walk the path of chaos for him if I must."

"He will figure things out much sooner than later," Suzaku replied mouth set in a grim line. "If you and I figured this out from our own conclusions, he'll know."

"The thought alone of losing these three is unbearable. It's a small sacrifice to make on my part."

"Then at least let me help you." He offered but she shook her head a small smile on her dry lips.

"I can't ask that of you. You and Nunally-chan have your own family to think about. Isn't she coming back with Arthur-kun?" Suzaku paused at the thought of his own son that was Euphie's junior by 2 years.

"Yes but-" His phone rang. He picked it up and after a few brief but gentle words he soon ended the call. Kallen knew who it was by the light sparkle in his eyes.

"Nunnally just arrived. She took her private jet to get here faster." He said getting up, verdant eyes meeting hers.

"Kallen I want to help you." She shook her head.

"You have duties as the Knight of Three and Nunnally's knight Suzaku. Help me by protecting your family and mine. Stay here. Please Suzaku, I want to put an end to this myself whether it's Shirley's killers or if it does end up being Geass."

Suzaku bowed leaving Kallen alone with her children, not turning back when he heard quiet weeping behind him.

*

Sumeragi Kaguya seated herself in her office, disconnecting her phone and silencing it in mid ring. Exhausted, she pulled her long dark hair in a high pony tail with a strip of stiff vermillion silk, reaching for the recent reports from tonight and her cup of wild rose tea. Tian'zi had sent her the blend straight from her own royal gardens.

Known throughout Japan as one of the most beautiful and powerful women in the world at such a young age, she certainly didn't feel like it at the moment. She felt ancient.

The britannian visit had turned into a suspected terrorist attack and to make matters worst, her sources were telling her that the culprits were Japanese. Britannian officials were demanding answers and she and Ougi had none they wanted to disclose at the moment. A band of Japanese terrorist was not an accusation she wanted to lay on the table until she had all the facts. They were too busy with trying to control the situation. Green eyes closed briefly, reminiscing to a time when her duties had lied with a masked man who had captured her interest at his debut.

Zero-sama.

The last time she had seen him, had been at their preparations to meet with Britannia for the first time to negotiate peace. He had seemed distracted to her at the time but at her inquiry he just shook his head stating he was fine and that she would become a great leader for the Japanese people as Chairwoman of the U.N.F. Kaguya remembered her elation at such praise.

Zero had soon disappeared before the meeting with Kallen and they had been nowhere to be found. Ougi had been worried sick for his former late leader's sister, especially when Tamaki insinuated that his best buddy had run off to elope with the Guren's young pilot.

Being the romantic she is, Kaguya gushed at the idea, stating that it made sense that her husband would chose Kallen since she was much too young to give him heirs. Ougi had blanched visibly disturbed by her words when Kallen returned to base three days later without Zero.

Kaguya had immediately noticed how different Kallen had seemed, solemn eyes that spoke of a deep loss yet remained composed and dignified. Like a Japanese samurai's wife of old who stood tall as a reed in the wind following the death of her husband. She knew that Zero had left before Kallen read them the letter addressed to them.

_My role in this rebellion is over. _

_I am proud of the feats you have achieved my Black Knights. As I fade into history, it is your turn to become the beacons that will prevail over injustice, the new hope of the Japanese people._

_If we do not meet again, it means I have truly accomplished my role._

_Zero._

Tamaki had cried like a baby while Toudoh, stone faced, stood tall and bowed at the empty seat their leader occupied in the council room. Everyone followed suit, silently thanking their mysterious masked leader for everything he had made possible.

Kaguya had cornered Kallen in the hallway afterwards, asking her if she knew where Zero and C.C. had gone. Her silence had given her the closure she needed. As long as he was alive, she could live with that. She would strive to do her best to make sure his wish was accomplished.

The young woman opened her eyes, seeing the sun start to peak over the great and holy Mount Fuji, the metal beams of the Sakuradite mine's shining brightly.

She raised her cup to her lips when it suddenly a small crack broke on its clay surface. A bad omen some would say however Kaguya ignored it.

All it meant to her was that it was time to call her cousin to invite him over for tea and purchase her a new more expensive set.

**(1 week later)**

It was late into the night when Kallen slipped out of her daughters' room, finishing her rounds in Naoto's room next door. Her son was sleeping but she saw the dried tear streaks on his face, her heart clenched painfully. He had hid his grief well for the past few days and during the funeral today but she supposed that everyone broke down at some point and Naoto had taken that time in the comfort of his room.

He had loved Shirley very much. Kallen suspected that her late best friend had been her son's first love which made the blow even harder to stomach. Carefully she removed the family photo album clutched in his hands, left open at a recent picture of him with a smiling Shirley who was kissing his flushed cheek at last years hamami viewing. Lelouch himself had taken this picture finding it endearing that his son was so taken with his former girlfriend and lover.

With a small smile, Kallen set it on his night table, picking up the discarded wet black suit and placing it in the hamper to wash. Gently, she brushed a strand of his dark hair away from his face, her lips touching his forehead. Getting up, she slid out of his room silently closing the door.

Walking down the darkened hallways, all that could be heard was the thunderous downpour outside. Pausing in mid step, she watched the rain drops flow down the glass windows, immersed in her own memories. It hadn't stopped raining all week. She shook her head as the dam she had kept within herself threatened to burst again but she held it in. She had to be strong for her family.

Descending onto the first floor, Kallen made sure the front doors were locked. Once that was done, she headed towards the study to activate the custom made security system when something through the window caught her attention. There was someone in the gardens.

Frowning, Kallen grabbed an umbrella opening it as she ventured out into the freezing rain. She stood watching him stand in the rain, letting the icy droplets mat his dark hair to his skull and drench his black clothes.

"I thought I told you to go rest." She said placing the umbrella over his body, protecting him from the rain. He ignored her which deepened her frown.

"Lelouch." She insisted. His eyes turned to her, twin bird symbols glowing in the darkness, pure grief and self torment shone so brightly inside them that it caught her off guard for a moment. Kallen stood her ground refusing to look away. If she didn't deal with this here and now, he might shut her out for good.

"Talk to me. You haven't said a word since...since the funeral." She couldn't believe she had managed to choke the words out.

Lelouch redirected his gaze to the rain. It had been so unexpected, unfathomable. Recalling the event was heart wrenching.

"I'd rather it had been me. God knows I deserve it for all the lives I have taken." Kallen tossed the umbrella aside needing both her hands; one to take hold of her husband's soaked jacket her blue eyes ablaze, as she slapped him with the other. The tears she had been holding back since yesterday finally broking free.

"Stop it! You've been beating yourself up about it all week! Enough! Don't ever wish that upon yourself! I need you! We both have a lot of lives taken by our hands and actions but we serve our penance by living with that fact daily. We cannot turn back time Lelouch, no matter how much we wish we could! " Kallen buried her face in his chest clinging to him. "I-If anything the blame should be on me...I was…I should have been faster. I should have stopped her." She said hoping he didn't notice her slip up.

Lelouch hugged her close, the warmth of her body seeping into his. Anchoring him.

"I'm still here; I will always be by your side. I know how much you loved her but you cannot wallow in self pity while someone out there kills those we love. You must live on Lelouch." She said smiling softly.

"Kallen I-" A finger pushed against his cold lips.

"Our days of struggle and warfare are over. You don't need to burden yourself with everything anymore. Please leave the investigation to the authorities' anata." She whispered. "Please."

Lelouch looked deep into his wife's pleading eyes, seeing her genuine wish for him to not become involved with this affair. He brushed her long damp hair away from her face, lips brushing against her forehead in form of a silent promise.

Kallen shut her eyes, knowing that this was the best she was going to get out of him. They had promised never to lie to each other and he was holding to it by not voicing any promises. She took his hand and the discarded umbrella heading back inside their home. She led him up to their bedroom, seating him on their large bed, grabbing a towel from the rack in their washroom.

Climbing onto their bed, she knelt behind him placing a small towel on his head, gently rubbing the semi-long strands dry, a small smile forming on pink lips. "You need a haircut again." She prodded softly.

"Lelouch." He shifted to face her as she continued her task.

"I want to take the kids away before they start school to collect themselves." Lelouch passed possible locations in his mind quickly.

"We'll go to the old Kururugi estate. It's private and not too far. I'll call Kaguya and Suzaku about arrangements."

Lelouch sunk deeper into one of his wife's favourite rituals. Lelouch turned slightly, grasping Kallen's face, cradling her head violet eyes boring into her azure orbs. His thumb brushed the swell of her left cheek drinking in her appearance. The prince was overcome with the strong swell of emotions he always felt when he beheld her.

He pulled her closer, lips claiming hers in a heated kiss the towel slipping from her fingers as she slipped her hands around his neck. The redhead delved into his mouth with her tongue, unrelenting with her wild passion he loved, pulling back to lie on their bed.

Lelouch shifted his position climbing over her body supporting himself with his arm as he looked at her. Kallen reached up wiping a tear half way down his cheek, hair fanned out, slightly damp and wild, leaning up to lick the other away, sending shivers down his spine.

"We will share our sorrow and pain together Lelouch, you don't have to hide it from me. I'm here." She whispered eyes soft and sincere. Passion and love overwhelmed him, capturing her lips once more as Kallen undid his wet shirt, long legs wrapping around his waist pulling him closer.

It was here in her arms that the world made sense to him, that everything felt right.

*

Kallen rolled out of their bed stealthily, her naked body moving with cat like accuracy around their room, grabbing her pale pink yukata, tying it closed as she headed for the door. Azure eyes glanced back at her sleeping husband wavering for a moment, wanting to just return into his embrace.

She left the room, shutting it silently behind her, Sayoko already waiting for her. The dark haired woman was dressed in her shinobi like garb favouring black for this meeting.

"Thank you for coming back from your vacation so soon Sayoko-san."

"No problem Kallen-sama. Everything is prepared as you requested." The redhead nodded.

They both headed towards the library, moving through the bookcases until they stopped at the 11th one. Sayoko pulled a silver book from the rack and passageway opened to their left.

Entering the opening, the wall shut behind them as gears shifted and the panel they were facing opened revealing an elevator. They boarded it and Kallen placed her hand on the screen over the buttons.

"Identification please."

"Q-1, Kozuki-Stadfeld Kallen and Shinozaki Sayoko. Hangar." The screen lit up taking her palm print and her eye print. It did the same for Sayoko before it glowed green, lowering until it stopped seconds later the doors sliding open.

"Sayoko-san, I'll need you to accompany me three days from today to interrogate the man they captured from the attack."

"Of course Kallen-sama."

Kallen stepped out into the large space, breezing past a few Knighmare Frames. She was more interested in the ones at the far end center, where a blond woman was smoking her pipe as she sat before a consol, legs propped up on a stack of cases. Green eyes glinted slyly as they stopped before the red Knightmare frame.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Rakshata-san."

"No problem, your little super-ninja-maid snatched me out of my beauty sleep. No problem at all." She said languidly exhaling a cloud of tobacco.

"Has Sayoko told you what I need?" The redhead asked looking at the screens facing the scientist.

"Yes, I've already started the calculation and alterations you requested. Are you sure about this Kallen?" She asked green eyes serious for a moment. "We could always get someone else to pilot the Guren, my pudding Earl and I could modify its specs. You don't have to force yourself." She added softly.

The warrior paused at those words that brought back terrible memories of that day, years ago, when she had lost her fourth child in what had been labelled an accident. She had been a few months into the pregnancy attending the unveiling of a new Knightmare prototype created by the EU that could be driven without a pilot when the prototype went on a rampage. Kallen's Guren had been there as a showpiece for the evening so it was only natural for her to jump into it and try to protect the populace and her family that was present.

It self destructed with her in range and the impact injured the baby. She lost it in the hospital. Lelouch had been grief-stricken as had she. The cause of the incident had strangely enough never been found and it had been classified a mechanical malfunction. Kallen still piloted but not in the Guren and only in test trials in enclosed environments that Lelouch double checked himself. He couldn't trust anyone else with that task since that day. Kallen touched her taut stomach gently.

"I wouldn't want to deprive you two from arguing about what do add to make her better than every other knightmare out there? I'll be fine and my Guren won't have anyone but me to handle her. I will pilot her." Rakshata wanted to press the issue but she knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with her favourite test pilot so determined.

"By the way, how are the kids holding up? I only had time to speak to Marie-Ann at the funeral today."

"They'll pull through thank you Rakshata-san. When will everything be ready?" She asked picking up the Guren's updated manual leafing through it.

"If we can finish the new Yggdrasil drive we've been slaving over on time, it should all be done by the time those cute kids of yours are in school." She said watching Kallen close the manual and seat herself beside the Indian woman.

"Enough time for my arm to be free of its stiffness. Can we go over the float system's modifications before you leave?" The blond woman nodded bringing up the information on the screen.

"Sayoko, bring us some green tea and some strong chai please.

"Hai, Kallen-sama."

*

Lelouch waited a few minutes after Kallen left to sit up in their bed, already missing her warmth against his now cool skin. His left hand brushed his dark hair from his forehead, violet eyes fixated on the pillow beside him. He had suspected Kallen would try to do something without his knowledge when she had pleaded for him to leave things be. If there was one thing he knew inside and out completely in this world, it was his wife.

Yet he let her go not bothering to stop her because he trusted Kallen. Whatever she was up to he would figure it out but he would let her do as she saw fit. He had other things o worry about. Stepping out of their bed, he put on a silk robe opening the door on the far left that led to his private study. Seating himself on his chair, he faced his desk littered with reports.

Things had already been going sour on the political front. Britannia was trying to mend broken bridges by entering the United Nations Federation but they had repeatedly been denied entry since some other countries feared it would give Britannia too much voting power which in theory it would. It frustrated the britannian's and even his passive brother the Emperor Odysseus was getting irked by the refusals and more apt to listen to his misguided advisors than his council lately.

Nunnally was trying her best to keep the peace amongst the countries and her efforts were working but she couldn't be everywhere at the same time to deal with every issue. Also, she was an ambassador. She was restricted from accomplishing more than she would wish to as she needs the Emperor's consent to act upon them. Odysseus was happy to have Nunnally and Lelouch fix his problems but he never gave them the power to really change things as he was too scared to do such a thing.

And it did not help that he could still not locate Schnizel ever since he disappeared near the end of the war. Most believe he died aboard the Avalon when it engaged in combat against the Ikagura but knowing Schnizel, he wouldn't be downed by such a ploy. He was too smart for that.

Lelouch had exhausted many resources to try to find him but still no luck. He suspected that Schnizel had a hand in the resent political troubles but he knew he had nothing to do with the other problem facing the world.

Hatred.

Even after the war, hatred still spread out on both sides and it didn't help negotiations. Everyone was too busy hating each other that they couldn't manage to agree on something half the time and nothing was accomplished which frustrated him the most.

Ougi tried his best on his end, even having a very public marriage to Villetta showing the world that it is possible to live in peace butthe Japanese still harboured ill feelings towards the britannians and vice versa. Britannia still held to much power.

This was not the peaceful and gentle world he had wanted to create for Nunnally.

This was not the type of world he wanted their children to mature in.

This peace was unstable, fragile and frail. And it had been shattered by the recent attack on the Emperor and his family.

The attack on his children and Shirley's death had been the last straw. Whoever planned it wanted to create chaos and had wanted to kill his family. This wasn't random and it as personal. Why else ignore a target like the Emperor? Someone wanted to get his attention. Well they had it and they'd soon find themselves face to face with him if things went his way. Lelouch knew he couldn't leave things as they were anymore. He closed his eyes resting his elbows on the cherry wood desk.

He would have to start thinking up a plan to fix this situation and find Shirley's killers all in one fell swoop. He wouldn't let her death go unpunished. Not her. This mess his fault. He had brought peace to the world as Zero but he was not him anymore.

It was his responsibility and duty as Lelouch Vi Britannia to make sure the world experiences that peace that had been promised.

At whatever the cost.

*

The family packed its bags and headed for the Kururugi estate a few days later. It seemed to work as they played together all day and built a large sandcastle together. Lelouch was appointed their cook for the day and he made them all a lovely lunch. Kallen's mother had joined them on this trip and told the children old Japanese folk stories. When the sun started setting and the temperature dropped, Kallen built them a large bon fire and wrapping their trio in a large blanket, letting a watermelon cool in the lake.

"Mom, I'm getting hungry and dad promised he'd make us some of his homemade burgers." Marie-Ann said with Euphie sitting in her lap. Kallen ignored her daughter putting the finishing touches to her sandcastle. Marie rolled her eyes while her grandmother giggled.

"Your mother always gets absorbed in things that she loves and she loved building sand castles as a child." She explained nearing her daughter.

"Kallen?" The red head finally looked up smiling at her mother.

"Hai, okaa-san?"

"Marie-chan is quite hungry as are the others. Perhaps we should start on dinner?" She said gently. Kallen glanced inside their portable fridge and found the uncooked burgers still in their containers.

"Gomen Marie-chan, papa said he'd take care of dinner tonight." She looked around and spotted a figure dressed in white and black in the distance. Naoto, who was roasting marshmallows for them, looked up at his mother.

"What's the matter kaa-sama?" She gave him a smile while pulling her thigh socks on and grabbing her red sweater pulling her arms through it.

"Nothing, I'm going to go get your father. Stay here with Sayoko-san and okaa-san." She said heading towards her husband. He stood knee deep in the water, the setting sun making with white shirt look a faded violet. A cool wind wafted past them lifting his opened shirt and playing with the laced hem of her dress.

She couldn't see his face with his back facing her but she could tell he had decided upon something as he stood looking at the horizon with his back erect. Kallen wadded knee deep in the water standing behind him.

"The kids are dying for your home made burgers. Are you feeling up to it? I could always cook them for you if you need time alone." She said smiling gently, brushing a stray strand of hair aside.

Lelouch reached back with his left hand his white gold wedding band gleaming in the dying sunlight. Instinctively his wife reached out with her right hand intertwining their fingers together.

"I don't need any more time to myself." He turned to face her, glancing at the bonfire where their children were gathered. Kallen's smile faded into a saddened one.

"You don't have to do this; you don't have to take this path."

"And let you endure it on your own while I remain blissfully unaware that my wife is tracking down our enemies? No Kallen, I cannot choose that path."

"You can! Let me be your sword and shield. You can tell me what to do just stay here out of harms way with the children." She pleaded. A flicker of hesitance flashed in his violet eyes at their mention.

"I won't allow it Kallen. You've already sacrificed enough of yourself for my sake." He said eyes looking at the horizon. "I need to avenge Shirley's death and find these people."

"…"

"You're not angry. I expected more of a resistance."

"What's the point? I can't stop you. We should talk to the kids before we send them to Ashford." She said leaning her back on his, not letting their hands untangle from their hold. "At least we can assure that those we love will be safe."

"I'm sorry Kallen." Her blue eyes settled on their children, her grip on his hand tightening. Somehow, deep inside her she felt that this picture perfect vision would shatter.

"These have been the happiest 15 years of my life Lelouch, don't be."

*

"_**And we move onto today's top news. For those of you who are not yet aware, a terrorist attack was launched against the Britannian royal family last week during their visit to Japan. The Emperor and his family had traveled here to attend a ceremony for their nephew and nice, Naoto and Marie-Ann Vi Britannia, twins to the legendary Red Lotus Kozuki-Stadfeld Kallen-sama and her husband, the 11**__**th**__** prince of the Britannian empire Lelouch Vi Britannia. No one has laid claim to the attack but already sources suspect that the attackers are indeed Japanese and that-**_"

Marie-Ann glared at her brother as he set the remote control down on the counter, opening the fridge to grab the orange juice, kendo uniform left opened and tied loosely as always.

"Naoto I was watching that, Milly-obaa-chan was going to be on right after." She said as he drank from the carton again. "And stop drinking like that it's disgusting." He purposefully wiped his mouth with the back of his hand a smirk on his handsome face.

"I'm the only one who likes pulp in my O.J. besides mom and she doesn't mind." He replied tossing the empty carton in the recycling and following her out of the house for their morning lessons with Toudoh-sensei in the small dojo in their back yard before school started.

"Because she does it too now help me clean the dojo before sensei arrives please." She replied handing him a wet towel. He knelt down and started cleaning the floor but he soon tossed it on the bamboo floor, irritation in his voice.

"How can you and everybody else be so calm after all that's happened and listen to them accuse our people of this crime?" He demanded watching his sister carry a pail of water to the other side of the floor starting to wash it, her back facing him.

"You saw them too Naoto, by appearance they were Japanese. You can't deny it as much as you wish you could. There is nothing we can do just drop it." His sister replied straining her cloth and resuming her task. "Leave it to the professionals and the army." His shoulders shook with suppressed anger.

"I just…I can't believe mom and dad haven't done anything to find these bastards yet!"

"You're being childish. Dad has enough work on his hands since he took over uncle Schnizel's workload after his disappearance three years ago. Can you really expect mom to get into a Knightmare after what happened last time? Can you blame her for not charging after the culprits?" She snapped her own anger being kindled at his insensitiveness. Naoto looked away; mad at himself for not thinking before speaking.

"Of course I don't expect her to do that but somehow I did expect them to do something. I mean, mom helped end the last war and it's not like they don't have any resources to not find them!" Marie paused in her task, glancing out the fusuma towards their home.

"Baka." A voice said from the front door. The twins turned to see a girl a few years older than them with short russet hair and dark brown eyes also dressed in a kendo uniform. A grim line of annoyance formed on Naoto's lips. He never got along with his teacher's daughter. They were like oil and water.

"Who are you calling a baka Akira?" The girl raised her chin looking down at him.

"You of course. I know how you felt about your Aunt Shirley but imagine how much worst it is for your mom and dad. Don't let your feelings for her make you narrow-minded."

"Shut up, you don't understand anything!" But Akira didn't relent.

"Maybe your parent's aren't the gods you make them out to be Naoto. Maybe they can't do everything and you can't always expect them to. This world is much to complex for that to be possible. " Naoto tossed his cleaning cloth across the room with irritation.

"I refuse to do nothing. I refuse to let Shirley's killers run free without punishment." He whispered to himself, frustrated at his helplessness during the incident. Having to watch the first woman he had ever loved die before his eyes was unbearable.

"Then do something." The reply came unexpectedly from Marie who was usually laid back and didn't like getting involved in such matters. Despite her good looks, gentle nature and good grades, his twin preferred to be lazy and crass when she could be. His violet gaze met her hard blues across the room and it reminded him of their mother when she lectured them.

"Akira-san is right, we aren't helpless children anymore Naoto. We're almost 14 now and we aren't like other kids. Our parents' titles are enough of an obstacle for us in our lives but we cannot always rely on them to help us. They have their own issues to worry about. We must carve out our own paths in this world. It's up to you to choose what you want to do and how to do it." She said setting her cloth on the rim of the bucket, finished with her side of the dojo.

"You mean our decision on whether or not we want to become official heirs to the Britannian throne? I have no interest in that. My home, our home is Japan." He exclaimed proudly. Akira's eyes twinkled at his words.

"And that will never change as long as you know that in your heart. Look at mom, she was part of the rebellion that hated Britannia and she ended up falling in love with one of its heirs and married him. She even took on her Stadfeld name and uses it for the betterment and restoration of Japan. A noble or a person of power can do much more for their objective. This is just a suggestion of course," she added getting up to toss the water onto the grass outside.

"What happened to my lazy little sister?" He asked with a bemused smile.

"Since my brother can't seem to get that stupid look of torment off his face someone has to be the brains and brawn of this operation." She said grinning slyly. He found himself responding to her smile.

"Arigatou Marie. Sorry for worrying you." She walked by him grabbing her kendo stick as they heard their sensei walk down the hall.

"Who said I was worried? I've already finished cleaning my part of the dojo." She replied grinning as Toudoh-sensei walked in with his wife in tow, face grave and frowning at the unfinished cleaning.

"Naoto 10 extra sets of kata's before you leave today. Marie, you will be going through sets with Chiba-sensei for distracting your brother. Akira." The girl straightened herself bowing flawlessly.

"Hai chichue."

"You will finish Naoto's cleaning for teasing him. Understood?" The twins and Akira bowed their heads. Nothing they did ever escaped this man so why fight him.

"Hai!" They chorused.

*

"So how did their lesson go?" She asked bringing in a platter of steaming green tea and mochi. Toudoh looked at his former protogée and the best female knightmare pilot of their country and the world if he was one to boast.

"Well. They were both focused, too focused. They're up to something." He said taking the steaming tea cup, inhaling the deep layered aromas, watching the redhead from the corner of his eyes. "And so are you it seems. Chiba told me you contacted her last night requesting to return to active duty unofficially."

"Something is moving against us Toudoh-san, I can't leave things as they are. I need to protect my family. I'm not trying to start a war, I'm just seeking justice." He sipped his tea, eyes closed.

"You have but to ask and I will lend you my sword."

"Arigatou but you're busy as it is with Akira-chan Todoh-san. I just need you to acquire a few things for me." She responded slipping him a small envelope with a red string tied around it. He slipped it into his hakama giving her the slightest nod.

"Consider it done."

*

"What?" Naoto exclaimed half of his onigiri falling out of his mouth. His father frowned at the messy display.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." He said bringing another platter of the delicious rice balls to the dinner table before seating himself.

"I said you're moving into the clubhouse for the school year. We've arranged it with the Ashford's and everything is set up. Sayoko is over there finalising everything. Misa-chan will be going with you." Kallen repeated before biting into her 8th onigiri.

"I think what the human vacuum wanted to ask was why we are moving into the clubhouse." Marie-Ann asked reaching for the platter.

"Marie, don't insult your brother." Kallen warned licking the rice grains off her fingers. Lelouch reached over, picking off the stray grains around her mouth.

"Dad! I thought we agreed no PDA's at the dinner table." Marie said rolling her eyes.

"You guys used to love seeing us being so affectionate." He said smiling.

"We're no 6 years old anymore. It's getting annoying and gross. No teenager wants to see that." She replied making a face.

"I can't help it if your mother is a messy irresistible eater." The twins simultaneously put their fingers in their mouths gagging as their father ate the stray grains. Honestly, their parent's were too much sometimes. Kallen coughed, a slight blush in her cheeks at Lelouch's teasing. He offered her a brief grin her before turning his attention back to the question at hand.

"Anyway, you must know that things are getting a little unstable here. We want you to be safe and living on campus is the best solution." He explained raising a hand to stop Naoto from opening his mouth full of food. "To be honest, your mother and I are going to be very busy and away frequently these next few months so we don't think it's fair to have you alone at home. However, we promise to come spend the holidays with you and visit when we can. All we ask is that you stay out of trouble and watch after Euphie, she'll be transferring to Ashford." The pinkette frowned at her father's words.

"I don't want to go to Ashford. I don't want to leave my friends." She said crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Euphie but this is for your own safety, you can't attend the local public school any more. I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends. Suzaku went to Ashford when we were younger." Her mother said seeing her daughter's eyes light up.

"Okay!" Naoto sighed at Euphie's simple-mindedness. He made sure to swallow his food before he spoke.

"Then what are you two going to do?"

"We have business with the prime minister. I'll be in Shinjuku to take care of some things for a while. Your father was called back to Britannia on the Emperor's orders so after our meeting here with Uncle Ougi is finished; he'll be heading over there."

"What are you doing in Shinjuku?" Marie asked.

"I can't tell you know that." Their mother said smoothly passing her plate to her husband for more food.

"You're going to meet Zero right mom!" Kallen's eyes widened almost dropping her plate.

"Naoto where did you get such an idea?" Lelouch asked staying calm.

"Well didn't mom first meet Zero in Shinjuku? Did he call you? Is he coming back? Is he going to find Aunt Shirley's killer?" His mother's eyes darkened with a far away look.

"Right dad?" Lelouch sighed dramatically.

"I'm scared that if Zero came back your mother might leave me for him." Marie giggled.

"You shouldn't wish for Zero to return Naoto." Kallen said looking out the window.

"And why not?"

"It would mean we failed to uphold the peace we had all strived to achieve. Concentrate on your studies and become a great person who people can look up to like your father." She said offering a bright smile as she took her filled plate from Lelouch, changing the subject of the conversation.

"So how was practice with Akira-chan? You should invite her over for dinner Naoto, I like her." Kallen said. Naoto waved his hands in the air.

"No way mom! Never in a million years!"

"That's what I said about your father and me and look at us now." The family erupted with laughter, Naoto picking at his food with a pout.

*

Lelouch Vi Britannia slipped into his bed gravitating towards the warmth Kallen radiated, enveloping her in his arms. His lips grazed the crook of her bare shoulder before he felt her jerk away. He pulled her closer to his body, tugging her shoulder turning her around to face him, her eyes suffused with a hard glare. He felt a twinge of apprehension as she lay on her back starring at the ceiling, avoiding his gaze.

"All right what didn't I do this time?" He asked kissing a strand of her braided hair.

"You should be more firm with Naoto and his fantasies about Zero." She pointed out frowning. Lelouch sighed.

"Our son grew up on those stories Kallen, his mother was his personal bodyguard and Captain of team Zero-"

"Former Captain. You relieved me of my duties when you left remember?" She interjected.

"-And his closest confidant. I didn't fire you, you resigned. He has reason to feel like he does in these turbulent times. He wants someone to make things right. I know that feeling." Kallen turned on her side reluctantly finally scooting closer to him after 3 minutes of silence.

"I'm still angry."

"I know." He said wrapping her in his arms before they settled into a deep sleep.

*

The next morning, the couple was dressed to go meet the Prime Minister and about to put their shoes on when Misa appeared at the straiway.

"Lelouch-sama, Kallen-sama, the twins are requesting your presence in the main office.

They shared a look not knowing what this was about as they headed upstairs. Lelouch and Kallen stepped inside the office surprised to see their son seated in the chair, a large book opened before him and Marie standing behind him. Lelouch closed the door two pairs of violet eyes meeting.

"Naoto, is something wrong?" He asked slightly perplexed for once. His son rarely came in here to read no less. He would expect it from his sister who liked to spend her free time reading but Naoto despite his high intellect learnt better visually.

"I-We want to talk to you two about the day of the attack."

"Oh?" Kallen asked trying not to glance at Lelouch to gauge his expression.

"Yes. Marie and I were supposed to make a decision that day but we never got to make it. I wanted to tell you what we've chosen." Lelouch pulled a chair and sat down, Kallen standing behind him as he placed his folder of papers to sign on his desk.

"And what have you two chosen to do?" Marie stepped forwards.

"I will accept the official title as an heir to the Britannian throne and its responsibilities." She declared.

"I will also accept the title and join the military program at Ashford." Naoto revealed.

"Naoto you're fourteen! I won't allow such recklessness; the army is no place for you!" Kallen exclaimed with disbelief.

"You joined a terrorist cell when you were fourteen-fifteen so I don't see the difference!" His mother looked taken aback her eyes narrowing.

"Your mother's past has nothing to do with this Naoto." Lelouch responded before Kallen could lecture their son, analyzing his children. His eyes shifted to his silent daughter.

"Do you agree with this choice Marie-Ann?"

"I support it. Mom joined the Black Knights because she wanted to change something, wanted to achieve a goal. We each have one and want to see it through." She responded.

"And you think joining the army and becoming official heirs will help you achieve this?" Kallen asked frazzled that her children would do this. "Leave this to me and the Black Knights; that is why they exist! You don't have to burden yourselves with such affairs."

"I can't. I can't leave it in the hands of others." Naoto said a determined glint in his eyes. Kallen felt her heart twist with disquiet and pain.

"I would rather you stop with this foolishness." She said quietly. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Naoto looked dead into his father's eyes.

"You told us that no matter what we chose, you would love and support us. This is my choice. I cannot remain an ignorant child forever."

Kallen stood still watching her twins stare back at her with her own stubbornness. She bowed her head, looking away.

"Obviously I can't change your decision but you two will remain at Ashford at all times unless you have official business that requires the presence of a prince or princess of Britannia and they must request you be there. Misa-chan will make sure of that. I won't have you getting involved in things that you don't understand." She said before leaving the room the door clicking close behind her. Lelouch sighed offering his children a small smile.

"She'll get over it before you leave for school so don't worry too much about your mother."

"Thanks dad." Naoto said getting up.

"However, you brought up a good point. Your mother did indeed join a terrorist cell when she was younger but you should consider the fact that she didn't have a normal adolescence because of it. She experienced and saw things that a girl her age should not have even known. It pains her greatly to hear you willing to throw it all away on a reason you won't disclose." Naoto looked at his father crossly.

"You had a normal adolescence."

"I was banished by my father to Japan. If it had been any other way, I would have remained in the homeland and had a life far from normal." He replied smoothly. Marie spoke up.

"Mom hasn't gotten into the Guren or any other knightmare since the accident dad. I'm not an idiot. Things aren't well with Britannia and Japan at the moment especially now. If a war broke out again they'd expect mom to be on the front lines here." Naoto continued on the same vein.

"I want to protect her as well as accomplish my other goal." His father smiled inwardly at his children's thoughtfulness, moving to stand by the window behind them.

"I won't stop you two from your choice. I will only tell you these two things. The court is a place filled with deceit. They all wear false masks to get what they wish out of you and no matter what they say, your grandfather's doctrine reins supreme there: only the strong survive and the weak perish."

"What is the second thing?" Lelouch's gaze shifted to his children's reflection in the glass.

"…The life of a King is a lonely one. Remember this well Marie-Ann, Naoto."

Somehow, those few words rendered both teens immobile as they watched their father stand before the window.

Somehow, he looked absolutely solitary, as if a great burden rested on his shoulder.

*

**The sound of a palm hitting flesh echoed through the darkened chamber. "How dare you show your face here? Your orders were clear. Kill the King's wife not the other way around. Did you not even bother to look at the profile I gave you?" A tall orange haired man snarled standing over a wounded soldier on his knees.**

"**Please forgive us b-but commander, she left the residence with the children and the clothes she wore were as rumoured we assumed…"**

"**That will be enough Iolaus." A voice said from the dais that centered the room. **

"**But my lady-"**

"**It matters not. One by one, I will take from the King all he holds dear." She said sitting in the shadows, eyes glowing an eerie red, a sigil visible in the darknes. "As he did to me."**

* * *

**The school year begins as talks of war looms. Old faces emerge and the dead always return to haunt us. We can never trully run from the past. The pieces are set and they begin to move on the board.**

**White Queen corners black pawn and takes up arms once more.**

**White Knight protects the White King.**

**King advances.**

**Black Queen makes her move.**

**Next time on Code Geass: The war of C**

**Contract**


	3. Contract: The Power of Kings

A/N: Hello everyone! I know it's been a long while but I was in an accident and just got back home a few weeks ago and only got back on track this week. But I am back now and I thank you all for your support and reviews! My biggest thanks go to my awesome beta-reader The Blizzard Alchemist for really helping this chapter come together with his input!

Please be advised that I have made Nunnally handicapped once more since she wasn't in **Red Lotus**. It took me so long to come out with this since I changed many things around in the hopes that it would make more sense. Please enjoy these new chapters and review!

* * *

**Ashford Academy**

**Front gates**

A tall young boy, with askew light brown hair and dark green eyes, hopped out of a classic non-descript black car before the gates of Ashford Academy. A slender hand reached out from the open back door, adjusting his uniform's shirt. The boy sighed as he let his mother close the last button.

"Come on mom, you're embarrassing me!" A tinkling laughter met his flushed ears.

"I'm just making sure you look dashing for school." He turned his red face away, crossing his arms before him.

"No one is even here yet so I don't need to look…_**dashing**_. I'm obligated to be here this early for the Student Council emergency meeting."

"I know. Despite it being early, I want you to be careful and stay near your cousins and friends. You need to support each other through this grievous time Arthur." Nunnally told her son gently, wisps of long auburn hair tied into small bun while the rest of her silky locks flowed down her back. She sat in her wheelchair inside the vehicle ruffling his hair playfully as she grinned.

Arthur smiled back sheepishly. He thought his mother was the most gentle and beautiful woman he knew and always glowed under any attention she bestowed upon him. But his bliss was cut short when someone down the street yelled his name before ploughing into him.

"Hey little Arty! Long time no see buddy!" Naoto exclaimed grabbing his cousin by the neck and giving him a noogy while Arthur tried to escape.

"Arg! Let me go. I saw you before yesterday to help you move in the clubhouse idiot and stop calling me Arty!" Arthur choked out as Marie-Ann and a cheerless faced Euphie greeted their aunt with hugs.

"How are you girls doing?" Nunnally asked smiling at her nieces, noticing Euphie's dour mood.

"Alright I guess." Marie-Ann answered shrugging her slender shoulders. "It was strange heading to school without Akira. She still attends the public school and we got dropped off this morning so we didn't get to see her. It's odd not walking with her but I suppose I will adapt. After all, this year won't be like the others considering Naoto and I-"

"Hey Aunt Nunnally! Did you know that we're living in the club house now?" Euphie inquired, effectively interrupting her sister Nunnally noted. The princess nodded as her periwinkle eyes fell upon her son and Naoto.

"Your father told me. I also heard you two have decided to accept your royal titles." Naoto's grip on Arthur loosened, giving the boy a chance to escape as he went to stand beside Euphie, green eyes filled with surprise.

"You two are actually serious about that?" He asked glancing at the twins.

"Of course we are Arty." Marie-Ann answered matter-of-factly.

"If it is a decision they have made, then I am sure they have given it ample thought Arthur dear. Don't doubt your cousins; you should help them learn some royal etiquette for the banquet sister will be holding in their honor this month." Naoto's violet eyes widened at his aunt's words.

"Wait no one said anything about a banquet. I thought dad just had to sign some papers, we sign them and bam! We're royalty. Plus I doubt mom will throw us a party after her reaction to our decision. She wasn't pleased at all." Naoto replied with a sad frown in his face. Nunnally shook her head.

"Not quite. You must be acknowledged and sworn in by an active royal that is not your parent. And it isn't your mother who organized it, it is Cornelia. She volunteered herself before I could so the honor goes to her." Marie-Ann's eyes lit up at the second princess's mention. She admired Cornelia almost as much as her mother and Nunnally. To become a woman who took hold of her destiny was her dream.

"I don't agree with this." Euphie snapped, a frown on her face, crossing her arms before her small chest. "Why do you guys have to become royalty? Aren't things fine as they are? You guys are going to be away like papa is all the time now!"

Everyone looked at her slightly shocked, especially her siblings.

"You know that's not true. Euphie we had no idea you felt that way. …" Naoto started but the pink haired girl wasn't finished.

"Well I do! You two didn't even bother to tell me anything!" She yelled turning around and running down the street away from them, ignoring their calls.

Before either of them could run after her, Nunnally spoke.

"You two stay here. Arthur you go after Euphie and bring her back before class starts. I'm sure she's heading for Tamaki's bar, she always likes to go there when she's feeling down."

"What about us? She's our sister!" Naoto pressed.

"Arthur you should go now." She said ignoring her nephew' plea.

"'Kay mom. I love you." He said planting a brief kiss on her cheek and picking up his satchel.

"I love you too dear." Arthur ran down the street disappearing around the corner. Naoto was dumbfounded.

"Aunt Nunnally!"

"I know you want to go after her but you two should go to your student council meeting and start without Arthur." The twins stared at their aunt who sat in her wheelchair a calm expression on her face. Naoto didn't understand how she could be so calm. He was raging inside to comfort Euphie, he didn't care about the student council.

"But-" Nunnally shook her head, her eyes changing to that of First Ambassador, Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia's, halting any protest in Marie-Ann's throat.

"There will be many times where your responsibilities will have to come before your own personal wants. This is one of those times. You are both a part of Ashford's student council and must now consider yourselves royals of Britannia. You have a responsibility in your actions more so now than ever. It is part of the path you have chosen. You can talk to Euphie later."

"…We understand Lady Nunnally" Marie-Ann replied in a low tone. Their browned haired aunt grinned at them gently, all traces of seriousness vanishing in an instant. She rolled her wheelchair closer and touched their arms gently.

"Good. I will try to come by later around supper to see you all. Please tell Arthur to remain with you guys in the clubhouse tonight until myself or his father comes to get him." They both nodded saying their goodbyes, taking one last look where their sister ran off, before heading for the Clubhouse.

Naoto kicked a pebble in his path as he saw the Clubhouse doors up ahead.

"This is wrong. I should be going after Euphie." He growled violet eyes narrowed in anger that was directed mainly towards his self. How could he have overlooked his sister's feelings? He stopped walking and starred at the well manicured lawn on the side of the path.

He and Euphie had always been close. He had taken pride in the fact that, despite her adoration of their uncle Suzaku and their father, she always relied on him to protect her, to be there for her above them. And he had always stood as her protector when she needed him. The mixture of hurt and anger in Euphie blue eyes did not suit her and it stabbed at his heart that he was the cause. She was supposed to be always smiling and laughing. But he felt like he had failed her.

"You've only failed if you think you have failed her Naoto." He snapped out of his internal turmoil, bringing his eyes up to meet deep azure orbs. Marie-Ann stood in front of him, a similar look in her eyes that mirrored his.

"I've never seen Euphie so unhappy before. It makes me angry to know that I caused it." He replied to the beseeching look she shot him.

"You aren't the only one who she is angry with and you aren't the only one who's hurt." Her sharp tone forced his eyes to look at her but found her back facing him, spine straight and long black hair blowing in the wind. A moment passed before she turned around, a gentle smile on her face. He knew it was forced but she was smiling for his sake and her own.

"So let's face it together when she comes back. We decided to go on this path together didn't we? I won't allow you to try and shoulder everything on your own." A small smile tugged on Naoto's lips as he spotted a familiar tall blond boy and blue haired girl waiting at the front doors of the Clubhouse, waving their hands in greeting.

"It's a big brother's job to protect his sisters, father always stressed that but you always seem to be protecting me instead." He replied childishly as they both fell back into step towards their welcoming committee. Marie-Ann laughed quietly.

"Of course, because who is left to protect you if you are protecting us? I'll watch your back and you mine until we can both stand on our own two feet." She promised holding out her pinkie to him. Naoto hooked his pinkie with hers as they swore their loyalty to each other.

*

**Shinichiro Bar and Café**

**Near Ashford Academy **

Euphie slipped into the front door of the café, taking a seat at the farthest corner that had a window right beside it. A woman with light purple hair pulled back into a bun arrived with a glass of water and a sympathetic smile.

"Tough day Euphie-chan?" She asked. Euphie nodded and sighed.

"Promise not to tell anyone I'm here Hinata. Not even if my brother sweet talks you into it." Tamaki's wife nodded her head and went to fetch a cup of green tea, leaving her with a menu. Euphie was glad her uncle Tamaki wasn't here. She wasn't in the mood to hear him swear he'd kick Naoto's butt for turning Britannian and dragging Marie-Ann with him. It wasn't fair. Why were they doing this? Was it because of what happened to Aunty Shirley?

Everything had been going wrong since the incident and she had also been having trouble not only with the tragedy of losing a family member, but she was having dreams. Weird dreams filled with that sigil she had spotted in the eyes of one of their assailants. She had been so scared that day. She had thought they were going to die when she saw that man point his gun in their way. But their mother was quick to disarm the nearest one and had urged them and Aunt Shirley to go inside the palace.

She remembered Naoto and Marie-Ann pulling her towards safety, hiding behind a statue when she spotted Suzaku rushing to help their mother. It was all a blur of voices and gunfire until she felt Naoto grab her arm as they dashed towards the palace. She had turned around for a few seconds, searching for Suzaku, Shirley and her mother, but what she found were malicious eyes filled with a golden sigil of a bird regarding them, gun raised towards them.

Euphie saw Hinata return with her tea and a few of her favourite cookies. Thanking her she took a sip and fell back into thought. At first she had thought it was their father who had come to save them. When she had been five years old, she had awakened from a nightmare and had shuffled out of her bedroom heading for Naoto's room when she spotted her father in the hallway, starring out the window. She had shuffled towards him and clung to his leg half asleep, startling him slightly. When she had looked up, his eyes had been bright with that sigil. He had picked her up and rocked her back to sleep saying she was just dreaming. She had believed him back then but now she began to doubt if she had been dreaming at all.

"Excuse me? Are you an Ashford student?" Someone asked. Turning around, Euphie found herself facing a woman with wavy black hair that cascaded down her back and kind dark, blue eyes. She was beautiful with a slim figure and pale skin. The woman seemed to notice her teary eyes and frowned apologetically.

"I'm sorry how silly of me to ask you when your in such a state. What's the matter? Don't you like Ashford?" The woman asked her kindly, taking a seat without being invited to take one Euphie noted.

"I didn't want to be there." She said frowning, not quite sure what to think about this woman but not trusting her either.

"But the new semester is starting; don't you want to see your friends?" Deep azure eyes narrowed.

"How would you know?"

"Oh forgive my rudeness; I used to be a student there before and during the rebellion."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude I just…I'm not having the best week. I-I was happy at my old school. I don't know if I'll make friends. My siblings are going to be too busy to spend time with me now that they decided to be roya…on the Student Council." She said covering her slip up. She didn't want this stranger to know her life story, she just wanted to vent.

"I understand. I used to be such a quiet and meek girl back in the day. I was not much of a pretty face back then either." Euphie gaped at her.

"You're lying! You look amazing!"

"Yes after many years of hard work. It's amazing what the right motivation will do for a person." She replied smiling mysteriously. "You should give Ashford a chance. If you feel so lonely, then join the Student Council to be with your siblings."

"I don't want to be like them, I just want to be included in what they do!" She exclaimed thinking about her becoming a royal. She didn't want that, she didn't want to live in the shadow of a dead princess any more than she already did.

"Why not? Well then become an honorary member. That way you can stay close to them."

"That exists?"

"Of course. Nunnally Vi Britannia was one, they can make another exception."

"Aunt Nunnally was one! I had no idea! Ooops…" Euphie murmured looking crestfallen.

"Don't worry it's no secret to me who your aunt is. My name is Freya, I used to go to Ashford when you aunt, father and mother attended." She said extending her hand. Euphie stared at it for a moment before extending her own.

"Euphemia Kozuki-Britannia, pleased to meet you. Please call me Euphie"

"I figured as much."

"By the way I look?" She asked bitterly. "I know. I resemble the late Princess Euphemia."

"Not only that. You have your mother's eyes. You can't mistake those eyes."

"Really?" She pressed hopeful. Not many people said that to her. Everyone, except her parents and siblings, always said she resembled her dead aunt.

"Really. Listen to me Euphie, you are you aren't you? So don't be afraid of moving forward because of a past ghost. From what I know, Euphemia-ojo-sama was a great and gentle person. But she was very strong as well and stood for what she believed in even if others doubted her because of her gentle upbringing and nature. You must build your own strength in your own way like she did, without looking back or thinking about what others want."

"Wow. I never knew she was like that. Aunt Cornelia doesn't like to talk about her much."

"I would be happy to tell you all I know about her." Freya said handing her a card with her cell number.

"I would like that very much. Thank you Freya. I should head back."

"Anytime Euphie. Have a good day at school."

"I will! Thank you!" She said grabbing her backpack and heading out just as Tamaki walked in bags in hand.

"Euphie-chan? Don't tell me you're playing hooky in my bar again. Your mother will shoot me dead one of these days. But I'd brave anything for my little Euphie." He sighed dramatically.

"Not today uncle Tamaki, I'm late for school! I'll see you later!" He watched as she ran out the door, confusion on his face.

"Eh? Did I miss something?" He asked himself before heading to the bar to start working.

*

Arthur spotted his cousin just as she was coming out of the café.

"Euphie!"

"Hey Arty!" She said running up to him.

"Don't hey Arty me! You really pulled a fast one on us. Are you okay?" He asked concern on his face. His cousin flashed a bright smile and shouldered her backpack.

"I'm better now. I'm sorry about all that before."

"Don't be. It's what you were truly feeling wasn't it?" He asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Yes, it was."

"Then it's alright then. As long as you are honest with yourself, you have nothing to feel remorse for. Let's head back before Naoto thinks you've been kidnapped." He said leading her back towards Ashford hand in hand. Euphie stared back at the coffee shop and spotted Freya watching her walk away waving at her. She smiled returning the gesture, feeling her courage return to her from this woman's caring smile.

Maybe things weren't going to be as bad as she thought.

She would just have to be stronger, like Freya said.

*

The handicapped princess sighed as she rested her head against the tinted bullet proof glass of her car.

Almost three weeks had passed since the New Aries Palace incident and the U.N.F. had finally called a preliminary meeting to speak about this matter. She was heading over there as Britannia's ambassador. She was anxious to get to the bottom of this horrid crime against her family and dear friend Shirley's tragic death. But what she really wanted was to avoid any more strain between her country and Japan. They couldn't afford another war. Not with things as they were.

The car stopped in front of the Unites Nations Federation which stood upon the site where Nina's F.R.E.I.J.A. bomb had destroyed the Britannian headquarters that had stood here. She guided her wheelchair out of the specially made car and made her way into the building, greeting the guards who recognized her and let her pass.

She stopped before the elevator that led into the wing of the private meeting rooms for the U.N.F.. Her acute hearing alerted her that someone was coming and she smiled as she recognized the voices.

"It's good to see you brother, sister." Nunnally greeted turning her chair around. Kallen smiled as she bend down to hug her sister-in-law, moving aside to let Lelouch kiss Nunnally's cheek as he placed his hands on the handles of her wheelchair.

"Big brother?" She questioned softly.

"Suzaku gets to hog you for the rest of your lives." He replied as the elevator opened. "Let me push you around for old time's sake." She nodded her head as they all boarded and Kallen pressed the only button on the panel.

"I saw the kids this morning when I dropped Arthur off. Euphie was a little upset. Did she act up this morning?" Nunnally commented as they ascended. Kallen glared at her husband.

"Of course she did but her father indulges her every whim so he somehow managed to turn Suzaku into her chauffer for this morning. She practically jumped out of her old uniform and into her new one in a flash." She glowered. Nunnally watched amused as her brother offered no direct apologies and still managing to defend his actions. So that's where her husband had run off to so early in the morning.

"That's nice of you brother but Euphie was angry at her siblings and ran off. I sent Arthur after her." Both parents looked worried.

"I'll call Tamaki; she must be at his place…" Lelouch said pulling out his cell phone. Just as he dialed the number, Nunnally's cell phone beeped. She pulled it out of her purse and smiled.

"No need, Arty just messaged me. They are heading to school and will be there in time for class." Kallen still looked worried but she didn't even get to wonder too much about why her daughter was so angry when the elevator doors opened and they disembarked, two guards greeted them.

"Welcome your highness's, Kallen-sama. The meeting will begin in 20 minutes in conference room eleven." The one to their left said while saluting. He turned to Kallen and bowed deeply. "Kallen-sama, Tohdoh-sama has requested your presence. If you would please follow me I will escort you there." Lelouch glanced at Kallen and saw that she looked like she was expecting this request but seemed hesitant t go. He placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in looking like he was giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in the conference room. We'll talk about Euphie later so don't worry about it." He said. Kallen nodded and left with the guard. Nunnally noted the way her brother was looking after Kallen's retreating back and placed her hand upon his behind her.

"Brother, why don't we take a walk in the gardens? We still have some time before the council gathers." Nunnally suggested, wanting to take his thoughts from whatever was plaguing him. Lelouch tore his eyes from the hallway and gave Nunnally a smile.

"As you wish Nunnally." He guided her chair to the enclosed gardens of the building. They contained national flowers and vegetation from every country that was part of the U.N.F., to symbolize it's willingness to grow and work together as well as it's commitment to uphold equality.

Lelouch led them to Nunnally's favourite flower beds, seating himself on the bench as he watched her touch the flowers.

"You didn't go with Kallen to go meet Tohdoh-san." She remarked eyes on the buds. Lelouch shrugged his shoulders.

"I have a feeling that whatever they are discussing is not something they would want Britannia to be aware of." Nunnally frowned disapprovingly. Her brother noticed and chuckled.

"Kallen and I don't keep secrets Nunnally, you know that. But it can't be helped in public. The fact remains that officially I am a Prince of Britannian and my loyalty is to my country just like you. Our privilege comes with responsibilities you are aware of. They are only protecting themselves and us from misunderstandings that could arise later on in the homeland." He reasoned, violet eyes on the domed sky. "We must answer only to the Emperor."

Nunnally let his words mull over in her mind before she voiced her own concerns.

"The Emperor called me this morning." Lelouch turned to face her.

"Oh? Did he say anything important?"

"Odysseus said that I am to remain here and not attend the council meeting he is holding tomorrow. He has delegated me to help Cornelia prepare for the kids coronation ceremony. He mentioned you would be joining him over in the homeland." Lelouch offered her an apologetic smile.

"Well, you'll have to take many pictures for me if I am detained in the homeland. The Emperor seems hell-bent on making me miss all my children's special events. " He leaned on his knees, linking his hands together a sad twist to his lips. "I fear that my recent absences are part of the cause of Euphie's little outburst. At this rate, my children might come to hate me one day…" Startling periwinkle eyes bore into his.

"Don't talk such rubbish. Those kids love you and Kallen more than you can fathom just like I do. Nothing will change that." She replied vehemently taking his hand in her and closing her eyes. "Nothing."

"Not even if my hair turned grey?" He teased. Nunnally released his hand with a sigh, her face serious.

"Brother, this isn't the time for jokes! Something isn't right. The incident at the palace was almost exactly like when mother died. Security was extremely lax and barely any guards were present when it happened." Nunnally said hands shaking at the memory of that day she had been shot and bound to this chair forever. Her eyes closed momentarily, shutting the world out.

"I feel helpless. I want to help but I am restrained from doing anything by the Emperor and the Japanese government remains quiet about details concerning the attack. I don't like this." Gentle hands rested atop hers, halting her shaking.

"I know. Don't worry about it too much Nunnally. Everything will work out. We will not allow this world of peace to crumble into nothing." Lelouch said arranging a pink rose into her hair, matching her pink and white dress. "I promise you." A small but genuine smile was his reward. Nunnally believed in Lelouch's words.

"Thank you brother. We should head back before they come looking for us." With a nod, Lelouch stood and led them both back inside.

*

**Tohdoh's Private Office**

"Kallen, please come in." Chiba greeted, dressed in her dark blue Black Knights uniform, ushering the ace pilot into her husband's office, closing the door behind her. "I heard you were delayed by the kids. Is everything alright?" She asked leading her into the room, a low black lacquered table sat on the ground with three piping cups of green tea. Tohdoh was already seated and drinking his.

"They are fine. Both of them have chosen to accept their paternal titles officially making them Britannian royalty." The two women sat down. Kallen drank from her cup, holding it gently.

"Those two will do well; they were raised by you after all." Tohdoh said from behind his cup. Kallen shot him a cool look under her eyelashes.

"By Lelouch and I." She corrected firmly. Tohdoh did not offer any apologies nor did she expect any. She knew very well that many of the Black Knights did not trust Lelouch and frankly she didn't care to deal with their misguidance that she had been meant to end up with their former leader Zero instead. She did not want to pursue the issue so she ploughed on instead. "Naoto added that he is joining the military division in Ashford."

"And you are surprised? He has the warrior spirit in him just like you. Akira has not hidden her desire to join the Black Knights in the future and we support her. You should support your children's choice." Chiba reasoned.

"I want to but joining the military? It's too drastic a measure to want to help change how things are run! Why would a 14 year old boy need to do such a thing?"

"Shinji is one of it's soon to be graduates isn't he?" Tohdoh added referring to Ougi's 18 year old son, Kaname Shinji. Kallen caught his eyes and frowned. Her godson also wanted to head towards the path of a soldier. "He has already sent his application to join the Black Knights. Ougi has been telling me to not let him enter and Villetta is thrilled. Shinji wants to help in the way he feels is best for him." The redhead shook her head.

"There is no need for any of them to want to join the military. Our efforts and sacrifices were made so that they could live peacefully and away from conflict and warfare."

"Who said anything about a war?" Chiba responded calmly.

"Let's not act ignorant. We all know that this attack could escalate the tensions between Britannia and ourselves. And with the Emperor being so fickle these days, who know when he'll snap and decide that Japan needs noose around its neck once again." She replied fire in her eyes.

"You speak so frankly about your brother-in-law considering your position, you should be careful Kallen." Chiba murmured sipping her tea. Kallen stiffened at her words. Even if she had renounced becoming a Vi Britannia, she had still kept her Stadfeld name and held the title of Lady at court. But nothing would ever keep her from speaking her mind.

"I am not under his jurisdiction; I can speak of him as I please."

"Kallen, we cannot always choose what is best for our children." Tohdoh informed her, bringing her attention back to her fear of her child being dragged into a possible looming war. "This is the time for them to make their own decisions. We can only be there to catch them and help them up when they stumble upon their path." Kallen nodded after a moment, glad for his wisdom and placed her hands in her lap.

"I assume you have taken care of the matter I asked about." Chiba refilled their cups as her husband gave a sharp nod of his head towards their Red Lotus.

"He is here in custody. I have arranged for you to question him today three hours after our meeting. I must warn you that he has not spoken a word and is very stubborn." Kallen's eyes darkened as she contemplated being alone with one of the men responsible for the tragedy that had cast a cloud over her family.

"That won't be a problem. I will get what I need from him. Thank you for the tea."

*

**United Nations Federation**

**Private meeting room # 4**

Everyone seated themselves into their assigned seats as the chairwoman took her place upon her elevated chair that faced the rest of the assembly. Kaguya was surprised to see Bismarck Waldstein seated in the Britannian gallery speaking to his aide in low tones. Why was the Knight here? She put this tidbit of info away and stood on her dais, posture perfect and green eyes focused. Everyone in the room quieted. She began.

"I, Sumeragi Kaguya, Chairwoman of the United Nations Federation, open this preliminary meeting. I thank you all for your presence here today. The agenda will focuses on the events of last month. A suspected terrorist attack on the royal family was launched at New Aries Palace. Somehow, they infiltrated Britannian security and opened fire on Kallen Kozuki-Stadfeld and her children as well as Shirley Bradford who was the sole fatality of the attack. I know we are all concerned about this attack and we shall try to come to a course of action today." She responded, raising her left hand towards Ougi.

"President Kaname, the floor is yours. You will be followed by a period of questioning and then I would like the council to decide the best course of action." Kaguya said leveling her gaze with everyone present before she sat down and listened to Ougi speak.

She could already tell that things weren't going well when the representative of the Emperor, the Knight of One, interrupted Ougi as he explained what the military had discovered about the perpetrators, which wasn't very much.

"How can you say you know nothing about these people when eye witness accounts from the palace staff and guests testify that they were Japanese?" Ougi frowned as did Tohdoh who sat behind him.

"Are you insinuating something Lord Waldstein? As I recall, those Knightmare frames were old Britannian models if I'm not mistaken." Ougi shot back trying to keep his voice calm.

"Those can be easily stolen or made if one has the means and Japan is certainly not lacking in that aspect." He replied his eye staring Ougi's heated gaze down. Kaguya sighed in her mind, knowing it was time to intervene when someone spoke before she could.

"Merely speaking the language does not make one Japanese Lord Waldstein. I myself speak the language. Are you placing me in the same category as these terrorists?" Lelouch asked from his seat beside Kallen. Bismarck closed his eye, bowing his head slightly.

"Not at all your highness." Lelouch spared him a small smile.

"The attack could have been lead by anyone from any country. We are here to find a solution not point fingers. We still do not know who was their target and if they wanted the Emperor's life or not. We do know that they meant us harm and aren't afraid to use any means to do so." He faced Kaguya who had watched him diffuse the situation with ease.

"Chairwoman, I ask that we reconvene at a later date. There are clearly no new developments in this matter and I'm sure our own personal sources have already given us what President Ougi was kind enough to share with us. I will report to the Emperor about the situation personally." Kallen glanced at him sharply. What was he doing cutting the meeting short?

"I was under the impression that Princess Nunnally would be going." Kaguya responded, more comfortable with Nunnally going than Lelouch. It wasn't that she didn't like him. He was her closest friend's husband and knew him briefly in her childhood. It was just that she didn't trust him completely either. He was still a prince of Britannia and they had all proven themselves as cunning as their father.

"I was ordered to go in her stead." Kaguya thought it over. He wasn't wrong. This session wasn't going the way she expected as well. So far, nothing new was learned and she was sure that her spies had gathered nothing in the present delegates' homes. It was time to find another course of action.

"I agree with Prince Lelouch's suggestion. We will conclude this session and reconvene in two months time. This will give each side enough time to amass as much information as they can and get to the bottom of this crime. However, I strongly urge all of you to not take personal action concerning this threat." She underlined crossing gazes with everyone in the room, especially Kallen's. "They will be brought to justice before us in time. Council adjourned."

Kallen got up from her seat slowly, slightly annoyed at Kaguya's attitude towards her. The black haired girl was smart; she must suspect that she's been moving towards finding these people. She waited for the room to thin out before turning to face Lelouch and ask him what his angle was with cutting the council meeting short, only to come face to face with Lord Waldstein. She took a step back, automatically placing distance between them.

"I am sorry for taking you by surprise my Lady Kallen" He said quietly, observing her smaller form as he bowed. **'**_**Surprise my ass! I just can't stand you and you know it!**_**'** She screamed inside her head.

"No harm done. If you would excuse me Waldstein," She replied coolly, omitting his title on purpose, not quite hiding the disgust in her voice, finally spotting her husband with Kaguya and Nunnally.

"Certainly but first I must inquire, as usual, if you will be joining us in our ranks. The position is still open to you Lady Kallen." He said blocking her path with his larger frame. He smiled at the fire he witnessed in her eyes. Skill such as hers should not be wasted. She was so much like…

"I am honoured but once again I must decline. My fealty lies not with your Emperor." Kallen replied trying to sidestep him but her moved with her.

"I am not a man to give up easily Lady Kallen." He said eye fixated on her. Somehow, she felt he was watching her with both eyes even if one of them was sown shut. It made her spine shiver with an unknown fear and she didn't like that one bit.

"She is quite stubborn herself. You should tread carefully Lord Waldstein. I speak from experience." Lelouch said in a light tone, sidling up beside Kallen, placing hand on her lower back. "Kallen, I must take care of some things here first. Nunnally is inviting you to lunch with her. I shall join you later." Kallen nodded and bit back the questions eager to leave her mouth. The look in her husbands' eyes told her that he would explain everything after he put Bismarck in his place. She nodded and left with a small mocking curtsy; glad to be rid of the persistent Knight of One.

Lelouch pinned his gaze on the knight with a flint of challenge in his plum gaze who bowed with a small smile.

"I follow only the emperors' orders your highness. He is adamant in adding Lady Kallen into our Knights of Rounds despite being aware of her disinterest. I did not mean to anger you wife your highness."

"Well you have failed in that aspect. I will speak to the Emperor myself about this so please refrain from approaching Kallen." Lelouch replied icily. Waldstein grinned as he bowed from the waist up.

"Yes your highness. You have chosen well Prince Lelouch; she is very much like your late mother."

"So you keep telling me in our brief encounters, however I can assure you Kallen is nothing like my mother. She has no interest in being a knight loyal to the Emperor." A flash of emotion passed in the prince's eyes.

"Then does it lie with a certain fallen dead hero I suppose?" The knight asked with a thin grin. Lelouch ignored his question.

"Tell me why my brother has sent you here; I received his message to return to the homeland. I don't think you presence is needed here." He said wanting to change the subject.

"I am to escort you to the Mainland. We know not who our enemy is and the Emperor wants nothing to happen to you your highness." Lelouch raised a fine eyebrow. Odysseus had sent his best Knight of Round to escort him to the homeland. This was like making sure he had a watchdog every step of the way. Which meant someone else was pulling the strings; the Emperor was not this cunning.

"Very well. Have a shuttle ready for me as soon as possible for after tomorrow." He ordered heading out without a backwards glance.

*

**Black Knights HQ**

**Holding Cell # 33**

A man bound by a white body suit with straps of thick brown leather to keep his arms bound to his back sat with his head down. He was dehydrated, famished and jeered by his jailers but he hadn't uttered a single word. Not to the Black Knights and not to the Britannian soldiers who had questioned him.

He was waiting.

He had received orders from his mistress. She had said that their target would come to interrogate him herself and that she would forgive his failed mission if he succeeded with this one. He just had to look her in the eye and let his mistress take over his body to kill her.

His cell door opened, flooding it with light that burned his eyes, causing him to flinch with pain. The silhouette of a woman was visible as she entered his cell.

"You have 30 minutes. That was all Tohdoh-san could arrange." The soldier droned entering the room and standing by the door, supervising the interrogation.

"That will be more than enough." The door closed behind her, the light bulb that hung over head flickered to life. The prisoner heard footsteps draw closer, pulling his head up to stare into icy azure eyes. Mock surprise filled his eyes. Things were going just as his mistress planned.

"Y-You!" He croaked out. Kallen sat facing him, brushing her hair back as she set a notebook and a piece of paper down on the table as she shuffled through what appeared to be his file.

"Mamoru Ito, age 20. You entered the military after schooling at a public Japanese school and aspired to join the Black Knights. From what I can see here, I seem to be your hero and main reason you joined the Japanese military. Makes me curious as to why you attacked my family. I am a member of the Black Knights, not part of the military Ito. I want to help you. Please tell me who ordered you to do this and I will see what I can do for your sentencing." She offered eyes still on the file.

"Don't make me laugh. They thought I would talk if they brought you in? I hate you. Don't play me for an idiot." He retorted in a scratchy voice. Kallen pulled out a blank piece of paper along with a pen.

"Obviously whoever ordered you to kill me is not going to come save you. You've been captive for almost a month. I want names and anything else you can give me to find them." Kallen demanded.

"Go to hell traitor…" She raised a fine eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that."

"You heard me! You are supposed to be the pride of the Japanese people? Letting that Britannian royal scum screw you as he pleases! You make me sick! Britannia deserves to burn for what they made us endure! Not shack up with our women and make bastards!"

Kallen closed her eyes, face devoid of all emotion.

"So that is why you did this? I was hoping you would co-operate but it seems I was wrong."

"Do whatever you want I'll never talk! I'm a prisoner and since the war you idiots have forbidden torture." He sneered spitting at her face with whatever saliva he could collect from his parched mouth. It landed on her cheek. The guard came forward and handed Kallen a handkerchief so she could wipe her cheek, finally looking into the captives eyes directly.

"I've got you!" The prisoner screamed maniacally as his eyes were glazed over with the burning gold bird sigils. "Die!"

Kallen smirked as she wiped the rest of the spit away, folding the kerchief into a small neat square. She was very much alive.

"I'm sorry were you just trying to kill me? It won't work on me." The prisoner frowned. Her voice had suddenly gotten deeper. He watched in horror as Kallen ripped her face off and removed her hair to reveal short dark green locks and a man's aristocratic features. Blue eyes were replaced by one hard brown and the other green one covered by a small golden metal mask as he removed his disguise.

"I happen to be impervious to Geass."

"What the-? What the hell is going on? Where is she? W-where is the Red Lotus?" The soldier standing by the door removed his helmet and there stood Lelouch Vi Britannia, plum eyes filled with silent anger.

"It seems my suspicions were correct. Sayoko, if you please." A shadow shifted to their left and the man screamed as a bullet tore through his right foot.

"Shit! Y-you bastard! You c-can't do this to me!" He choked tears running down his cheeks.

"This isn't torture." Lelouch responded, taking Jeremiah's vacated seat, eyes aglow. "I'm just putting every bullet you put in Shirley back into you, one by one. Then I shall rip the information from your mind before you die." The man writhed in his chair, contorting with pain.

"I won't tell you anything…Don't think your precious wife and children are safe from us King."

Another shot rang through the room.

"I don't expect you to talk." Lelouch replied with an evil smirk on his face. It sent chills down the prisoners' spine.

Lelouch signaled to Jeremiah who used his Geass canceler on the man but saw no effects. So he was doing this of his own free will. He truly hated his family.

The prince would not spare him now that there was no doubt in his mind. He made the man meet his gaze and let his power flow through him, feeling the familiar surge of energy gather within his body after such a long time of not using it.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, order you to tell me all you know, obey every order or question and direction I ask of you!" The prisoner seized up as he felt the power of Geass infiltrate his mind and bend him to Lelouch's will.

"Yes, your highness." Came the droned response.

"Where did you acquire your Geass?" He asked.

"I…It isn't mine. Her Ladyship used hers to speak to me and accomplish her will through me. It is like this with everyone in our order."

"Who is this Ladyship and the order you speak of?"

"I don't know her real identity; she kept herself hidden from us all. The order is a secret cult, a remnant of the massacre Zero ordered during the second rebellion." Lelouch flinched at this.

He recalled when he had ordered the Black Knights to destroy the cult knowing what their power could mean in the future. He had thought they were gone but clearly they were not and they were out for revenge. Another enemy added to the list.

"Did you have a specific target? Was it the Emperor?"

"We did have a target. We were ordered to not shoot on the Emperor, his court or your children."

"By whom?" Lelouch pressed.

"Schneizel el Britannia." Lelouch swore heavily in his mind. So as he suspected, he was alive and still scheming it seemed. His blood boiled at the thought that Schneizel was allied with these people. But it surprised him not in the least. His brother was always sure to find people he could manipulate to do the hard work for him.

"Was Kallen your target then?" He hissed trying to control his anger.

"Yes. We were ordered to kill the king's queen that night. No one else."

"By whom?"

"Her ladyship ordered it." The Britannian prince was already thinking about what steps to take to keep this revelation between the members of this room and from his wife who was due to arrive soon after her lunch was over. But first, he needed to settle something important.

"Do you know who it was that you and your comrades killed?"

"No."

"20."

"I'm afraid I do not understand your highness."

"That was the number of bullets they removed from her body." He said as his voice took on the deadly and ruthless persona he had cast away at the end of the second rebellion as frosty violet eyes trapped his own dull brown. "Her name…was Shirley. And for the crime of her death, I shall pass judgment on you. If your mistress is listening through her Geass, hear me well." Lelouch declared, pointing his gun at the frightened man's forehead. "I will find you and destroy you. You cannot hide long from me. Even if I have to tear through every one of your henchmen, I will find you."

A cold smirk spread across the man's face as his eyes were overcome with twin gold Geass sigils.

"_**Come and find me foolish King. I await your next move eagerly. That is, if that lovely wife of yours doesn't find me first." **_

**BANG!**

The prisoner's limp body feel to the ground, all life removed from its warm flesh. Blood splatter on his soldier uniform and gloved hand, Lelouch's violet gaze was fixated on the dead body, as he lowered his smoking gun. Another life in the long tally of sins he has committed. However, he could not turn back. Not with another Geass user on the loose and hell bent on revenge. He could not move as he wanted against this threat as Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"Jeremiah." The tall man stood at attention.

"Yes your highness." Lelouch handed the gun to him with a small smile.

"I apologize for disturbing your life with Anya. I must thank you for coming on such short notice." The devoted ex-soldier bowed low.

"There is no need to thank me my lord. I live to serve and protect you and your family. And there is no need for you to worry about Anya, she is doing quite well with the farm and she is enjoying teaching at Ashford." He replied, pride in his eyes for his adopted daughter.

"I am glad to hear that. There are not many people I can trust at the moment. We may need to make our move in the near future."

"You can count on me my lord!"

"I know. Please help Sayoko clean up this mess and get her into her own disguise. Then report to the appointed place I gave you earlier. Sayoko, tell Kallen anything that will deter her from this mysterious Geass user when she interrogates you." The ninja was already undressing the dead prisoner when she replied to her master's retreating back.

"Kallen-sama will be expecting me to accompany her to interrogate."

"I have asked Misa to take your place for today. Do not worry about it."

"Where will you be going Lelouch-sama?" He paused in mid step.

"I have to pack for my trip to the homeland and tie up some loose ends at home. It seems someone is intent on getting my attention. They have it now so I cannot disappoint. "

"Understood."


	4. Meetings and First Attack

**AN: **Here is the next chapter! Enjoyeveryone and thanks ahead for your reviews!

* * *

*

**Ashford Academy**

**3****rd**** Period**

The sun shone high as student's walked towards the large gates that led to the immense pallid school. Ashford's reputation had blossomed since it had opened its doors to students from all walks of life that passed the academic admission test. Still considered a private school, it no longer differentiated itself from its array of Britannian nobility that attended but from the bright minds they produced.

In class A-1, students greeted each other after the month long summer break, catching up on their time with their families and activities they did. Kenneth Weinberg walked into class, tall and lean greeting everyone with a dashing smile as he headed for his seat, ignoring a group of girls who blushed as he passed.

However, Kenneth didn't concern himself with such things. He was interested in graduating as soon as possible to be able to live his life the way he wanted to, not the way others thought he should. Like his grandfather and mother.

His sharp blue eyes held a look of lazy contentment, his short yet thick dirty blond hair pulled into a small and low ponytail at the nape of his neck. Many considered his good looks 3rd among the top 5 hottest guys of the class (voted by the student body as per the Student Council Vice-President's orders).His mind was still reeling from the student council meeting they had held earlier this morning.

The president was none other than Kaname Shinji. He was in his last year at Ashford but he had been absent at today's meeting due to an urgent meeting, leaving the slightly eccentric Lillian Ashford-Cardemonde, their vice-president, to run the show.

She wanted Shinji's last year to be memorable and had gone through the old events that the previous Student Councils had done in the past and he was mildly surprised at the slew of crazy ideas that had come out of her today. Reviving the making of a giant pizza was on the agenda this year as well as well as a masked ball. She wanted a swimsuit contest for both the guys and girl. She also declared they were to have a Knightmare tournament on the school grounds.

Naoto had told her that it was too much work and they should think of something else. Lillian had just smiled and assigned the Knightmare Tournament to him as well as the giant pizza even at this year's carnival stating that it was only fitting since his father had been in charge in the past. Naoto effectively kept his mouth shut for the rest of the meeting.

Kenneth was brought out of his musings when the back door slid open and in walked a sight that made a grin come to his lips and had the classroom chattering quietly. Marie-Ann Vi Britannia had entered. A girl with ashen hair in low pig tails and light grey eyes edged up carefully with a meek look as Marie-Ann climbed up to her seat.

"Umm…Miss Marie-Ann? Or rather Princess right?" Azure eyes moved away from Kenneth's silent greeting, turning her attention on her shy classmate, plastering a kind smile on her face.

"Good morning Miyo. There is no need to address me like that. I'm just Marie-Ann here like always. Is there something I can help you with?" The girl blushed, not believing that her idol had addressed her by name. She thought she didn't notice her existence!

"Miss Marie-Ann, I just wanted…wanted to extend my condolences to you and your family…" Miyo trailed off, shuffling her feet, the rest of her sentence too low to comprehend. Marie's touched the other girl's shaking hands.

"Thank you Miyo. I'm grateful for your concern." Miyo's face lit up like a lantern as she bowed and ran off to her seat at the front of the classroom, eyes fixated on her hands. Marie-Ann finally made it to her seat nearest to the window, beside Kenneth who gave her a lopsided grin.

"Gracing us with your benevolent presence today? To what do we owe the pleasure Chrysanthemum of Ashford? Miyo will probably never wash her hands again!" He teased watching her remove her book bag.

"I did not force Miyo to idolise me, nor any of the other legions of my so called crazed fan club. However, she is different from them, so I give her as much attention as I can give. After all I have an image to uphold." She replied with a cool unfazed look.

"Wow, you really don't change Marie."

"It's Marie-Ann. If my parents wanted to name me Marie, they would have." She corrected. Kenneth just shrugged a grin on his lips.

"Lighten up would ya? Hey, I know. Go out with me this Sunday." He suggested leaning over slightly head on her shoulder. Marie-Ann didn't even spare him a glance, a smirk appearing on her face as she pulled a little blue book out of his breast pocket, leafing through it.

"Aren't you going out with Sayori this Sunday? And what about Delphina, didn't you pencil her in that day as well? And look here _Lunch date with Samantha and gardening with Ti-Phong_," She read evenly. The blond just shrugged at her words, snatching his date book back, placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Never mind them; I can always accommodate you Marie-Ann. Just say the words your heart is bursting to express."

A history book abruptly slammed into his face, effectively distancing him from the ebony haired girl. Rubbing his nose tearfully, Kenneth turned around, not surprised to see any angry Naoto looming over them.

"The word is no. How many times to I have to beat it into you Weinberg? You're not dating my sister."

"Aww, why not Naoto? Aren't we childhood friends? It's like in those RPG's! I, the devilishly handsome main character, end up with the sister of my eternal rival and all ends well."

"Yeah meaning you end up in a body bag at the end of the game. You're a playboy, Marie-Ann deserves better than you. I thought my dad scared you away last time." Naoto growled annoyed by Kenneth's large grin.

"He did. Your dad scared me shitless with one cool smile and a couple of words. That's why I try here instead of when my family is over for dinner. Come on Naoto, give me a break"

"You're tenacious I'll give you that much." He responded dryly.

"One date that's all I ask."

"Marie-Ann, do you want to go out with this lowlife?" Naoto asked his twin, holding Kenneth away from her at arms length.

"Not particularly, no. Being friends is just much more fun than the responsibility and burden of being his girlfriend. Imagine the heartbreak I would have to endure big brother!" She said dramatically placing a hand over her forehead as Naoto chuckled.

"And that's why you're not dating her." He stated, turning away from Kenneth and placing the history book in front of his sister. "You left it in the Clubhouse. Euphie was bringing it over but I took it from her so she could get to class on time." He explained shoving Kenneth out of his seat and seating himself in it.

Marie-Ann smiled in thanks, making a mental note to go and see how Euphie was doing later on during lunch. She was back to her old self but Marie-Ann wanted to keep a closer eye on her. The classroom door slid open and in walked their new history teacher.

She was of average height, slightly buxom and willowy, wearing a long black skirt with a white chemise along with a green sleeveless knit shirt over it. Her deep straight red hair was cut to her shoulders. A pair of glasses rested on her nose, light golden eyes visible behind the lenses. Many of the guys whispered appreciatively but Naoto was more puzzled as to why he had a feeling he had seen her somewhere before.

"Everyone please settle down. I am Yamamoto Lyana, your new advanced history teacher for the year. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure we will get along wonderfully. We were supposed to be introduced to our new exchange student this morning but it seems he will not make until later on today." She said as she wrote her name on the board and faced them again with a smile.

"I've been informed you've already covered the first rebellion last year so I'd like to start things off with covering the cause of the second rebellion and how its end came about. I will pick people randomly from my attendance list so I can get to know your names. Let's see…Miss Miyo Bankcroft, please tell us why the second rebellion happened?"

"Umm…The Black Knights led an attack on Babel Tower a year after the first rebellion failed. The remainder of the un-captured Knight were present. T-they performed what is known as The Miracle of Babel Tower by defeating the forces that had them cornered and Zero re-emerge thus leading the Second Rebellion."

"An excellent answer straight out of the textbook, but perhaps I should rephrase my question. What caused the second rebellion to start? If you think about it, the Black Knights could have led an attack any time considering that their ace was still among them, despite the capture of their comrades. Records show that they did indeed lead some small attacks here and there but never anything too big. Then why lead such a small and desperate attack right then and there where their chances of success were so slim to none?" Miss Yamamoto pressed walking through the row.

"It the way Zero operated. He made hopeless situations into victories. It was his mode of operation." Answered a Chinese girl seated in the back.

"Very good Phan-Zhi. Zero was the Black Knights enigmatic leader and, according to records, he led and planned every attack they executed. Then after the first rebellion, he is no longer present, assumed dead or vanished by Britannian forces. But the Black Knights did not deny the claims. So why would he keep quiet for a whole year? It doesn't seem to be in the nature of such a man to be quiet and leave his subordinates to rot in captivity does it? Especially not at the cusp of victory." She threw out regarding them all carefully.

"I want you to think outside the box students. Think about the facts and think about what is possible, impossible and plain crazy. Then process of elimination."

Marie-Ann's brain started thinking immediately. Yamamato-sensei was somewhat correct. According to her mother, who was an infallible source, Zero had been there but it didn't make sense. Their actions during that one year period were too…non-Zero like. He didn't save his subordinates until one year passed. Attacks here and there, none decisive nor planned out in her opinion. They were very sloppy and ferocious like her mother could be at times. '_Almost like…No that couldn't be right._' Marie-Ann reasoned shaking her head.

But it could. There was no doubt in her mind that the Zero who had shown himself during the second rebellion was the first, since her mother had told her so, but where did he go? Why did he abandon her mother and the Black Knights when they needed him most?

Why did he hide away for a year? She looked around the classroom to hear all the crazy theories others were putting out.

"He was replaced by a doppelganger."

"The Black Knights killed him!"

"He abandoned them!"

"He died!" Marie-Ann glanced at her brother and froze at the shock evident in his eyes. Naoto had come to a conclusion but it was clear it confused him greatly. He caught her gaze and signalled her in their silent language.

"What do you mean Zero wasn't there?" The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it. The teacher raised her head and smiled.

"A sound theory. Marie-Ann was it? Better than the flamboyant ones we heard. It could be possible that Zero was indeed not present during that year before the second rebellion. Since there is no documentation to disprove this, it leaves us to believe that the Black Knights might have been searching for him." This time it was Kenneth that spoke up.

"Why would they be looking for him?"

"Perhaps he was injured during their almost victory in the first rebellion. Some say the late Emperor caused him to lose his memories and made him an ordinary citizen of the colonies and some say he was in hiding. I believe the Black Knights finally found him within Babel Tower that day. It would explain how they managed to turn such a suicidal mission into overwhelming victory."

"Why are we talking so much about Zero?" Naoto asked intrigued by the direction this class was taking. "We left off with Tokugawa last semester, why aren't we doing that?"

"Because Zero is not unlike Lord Togukawa."

"Isn't he more like the Oda Nobunaga of this era? He united the nation as he did through military conquest and skill." A dark haired boy said.

"But Tokugawa was the one who ultimately won in the end. All his plans to unify the country were accomplished by his allies' efforts. They both did what everyone considered was impossible. And if we wish to go even further, the late Charles Britannia is another personage in history to compare to him as well." She responded. A chorus of murmurs echoed in the classroom.

"Zero cannot be compared to the late Emperor. He didn't subjugate any of his subordinates." Kenneth retorted a frown of confusion on his face.

"Not with power but words are equally as convincing as raw power and fear. Zero was, by all accounts, extremely intelligent, charismatic and held an aura of absolute authority. He was followed because of his power as well: his power to create miracles from the most hopeless of situations. We must first understand him to understand our collective history as his actions and efforts have allowed us all the freedom to be together here today. All this forged by the hands of one man who remains one of history's greatest mysteries." She sighed pausing for dramatic effect as she stopped pacing in front of the classroom.

"That will be all for today. Bring me a maximum 5 page report on who you think Zero was under the mask and how he was in real life. Invent, embellish, and imagine what you will but you must base it on solid facts and sound reasoning. As long as it makes sense and that you can back it up you'll get a passing mark. Class dismissed." She announced a second before the bell chimed. Everyone got out of their seats, excited about their new teacher.

Marie-Ann picked up her history book waiting for Kenneth and Naoto to follow her to their next class when she noticed her brother starring intently at Sasha-sensei as she spoke to their classmates who assaulted her with more questions.

"I know you have a thing for older women Naoto but honestly." She stated with a giggle. The raven haired boy frowned at her words.

"It's not that…I mean yeah she's beautiful but I swear I've seen her before…" He trailed off.

"Maybe she's been over at our place for dinner once. Who knows? I don't want us to be late for class. Let's go." She responded grabbing his arm and tugging him away.

*

**Ashford Academy**

**Clubhouse **

**Marie-Ann's room**

Marie-Ann unpacked a thick photo album from her last suitcase zipping it closed with a satisfied sigh. Glancing around her new room she sat on her bed lying down, careful not to wrinkle her uniform. Today had gone well in terms of a first day of school. She had lived through the student council meeting earlier, fended off Kenneth and finished most of her assignments.

She visited Euphie during break with Naoto. Euphie had tackled them both in a fierce hug and apologized. Naoto couldn't help but swear that he would never leave her behind or forget about her. Marie-Ann had also promised and was slightly shocked at her sister's change in moods, making a mental note to thank her uncle Tamaki for whatever he told her.

She also managed to catch up with Lillian and Sammy, Uncle Rivalz and Aunt Milly's daughter and son. But what really made her day was the phone call she received from her father on her way back to the Clubhouse after school.

"Daddy!"

"Hello princess. How was your day at school?"

"It was great! Naoto slammed my history book on top of Kenneth's head. It was hilarious." Marie-Ann beamed when she heard her father's laughter.

"I'm sure he deserved it. Is Euphie still upset?" Blue eyes rolled.

"I hope you'll one day tell me how you seem to know everything without being here daddy. Euphie's better. We won't allow it to happen again, we promise we'll protect Euphie." Lelouch chuckled at his daughter's heated tone.

"Of course you will but it was just a temper tantrum, no need to get worked up over it. I called to tell you I won't be coming back with your mother tonight for supper." A frown appeared on Marie-Ann's forehead as she made her way to her room.

"Why? No let me guess, work again?"

"Yes, your uncle the Emperor needs me in the homeland. Your mother helped me pack after our lunch date."

"Mom isn't going with you is she?" She asked not wanting to be left alone.

"Of course not, she'll stay here with you. Your mother is also going to be busy but her work is in the U.N.F. so she'll be close by." He assured her. Marie-Ann tossed her bag on the ground as she entered her room and flopped onto her bed.

"Okay. Will you be back for our coronation ceremony?"

"I should be back before then if all goes well in Pendragon."

"Well I guess I should get started on my homework. I have a 5 page paper to write on Zero and what kind of person I think he was behind the mask." Her father paused for a moment before laughing quietly into the phone.

"Oh? And have you got an idea?" Marie-Ann turned on her side, coming face to face with a picture of her and the rest of their family, eyes falling on her mother.

"I have many ideas but I'm certain of one thing, he must have loved mom." Lelouch's laughter died as he listened to his eldest daughter. A sad smile found itself on his face but she couldn't see that.

"How do you figure that?"

"He let her go. The man who appointed her into such a trusted position and confided in her didn't ask her to come with him. He just left her to live her life. Isn't that love daddy? To let the one you love live on happily?" A gentle smile graced his lips.

"It's a form of love princess."

"Wouldn't you let mom go if you were the leader of a rebellion and organization responsible for the death of Britannian nobility and a wanted criminal at the time? Wouldn't you let her go to live a normal life?"

"I'm not like Zero Marie-Ann. I wouldn't be able to let your mother go no matter the situation, I married her after all." Marie-Ann giggled.

"Well you should get started on your paper and make sure Naoto doesn't do anything stupid." He added.

"Speaking of him, I think he has a crush on the new history teacher."

"Oh? What's her name?"

"Yamamoto Lyana. She's beautiful in a European way. Naoto kept saying he had seen her before."

"Keep and eye on him, I don't need him calling me one night telling me he married the history teacher and needs my blessings." He joked but wrote the name down anyway to look it up later.

"I always do. You be careful too daddy and come home soon." A warm smile graced the prince's face.

"I will, have a goodnight princess. Don't forget what I told you and your brother Marie-Ann." Her heart leapt at the memory of that day in the library.

"I won't. Have a safe trip daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Marie-Ann shut off her phone and lay down on her back, eyes on the ceiling.

A feeling of reluctance invaded her thoughts just as she felt a weight on her bed, blue eyes shifting to meet bright azure orbs filled with understanding.

"I assume that was your father." Kallen said getting comfortable on her daughter's new bed. Marie-Ann remained silent, immersed in her thoughts.

"Your brother has always been the most vocal out of you two but I know you two better than you think." The young teen glanced away from the ceiling, eyes fixating on her mother. "Tell me what's bothering you Marie-Ann."

"I do not regret my choice but this clubhouse, despite its familiarity, is not our home, our house is. I…I don't like the fact that we must hide as if we are afraid." She replied a slight frown on her young features. Kallen wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her closer.

"A house does not make a home Marie-Ann, it is the heart and people within it that makes it so." Marie-Ann settled deeper into her mother's embrace.

"Your father lived in this very club house and made it his and Aunt Nunnally's home. They opened it up to others who did not like their own homes like me. I may not like the choice you and your brother have made but you must keep your head high and not falter in the path you have chosen. Follow it through until the end. I know you will." Kallen said gently touching Marie-Ann's face. "You are our daughter after all."

"Thanks mom. I needed that."

"I know. Now come on, we all have to participate in making dinner since your father seems to have decided to not join us tonight." Kallen said as she stood, grabbing a hair tie from Marie-Ann's vanity to tie her red hair back.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" The ebony haired girl looked to the side a far off look in her eyes.

"Doesn't it bother you? That dad is away so much?"

"Of course it does but I give him hell for it always when he comes home." Kallen laughed, leaving her hair in a ponytail. "I've known him for a very long time. He used to disappear a lot even before we were together. I love him. I'm not going to let him being away change that. What do you think we're fighting or something?" She asked peering at her daughter.

"Papa knows a losing battle when he sees one." The young girl replied with a smile.

"That he does. Anything else bugging you?"

"Dad said something the other day when you stormed out and it's been bugging me." She admitted.

"I am sorry about that Marie-Ann. I was shocked and didn't know how to take your choice." Kallen amended sitting crossed legged on her daughter's bed and playing with her long dark hair.

"I know. It's alright."

"So what did your father say?"

"He told us that everyone in court lies and only want something out of us."

"That is the best advice he can give you. They all want something behind the bright smiles and fancy clothes. Why does that bother you?"

"It's not that, it was what he said after."

"And that was?"

"The life of a King is a lonely one. Remember this well."

Kallen's hands stopped braiding her daughters' hair.

"What does that mean mom?"

"…It means that you should not lose sight of yourself and of those who love you no matter how lonely life at court is. That's all dear. There, all done with your hair, you should get ready for supper."

"Sure. Hey mom, you wouldn't have anything like a diary of your days as Captain of team Zero?" Her mother looked slightly startled.

"What's with the twenty questions?" She asked azure eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We have a class assignment about Zero and who he was really behind the mask so I thought you'd have tons of reference material for me." Marie-Ann noted the far away look in her mother's eyes.

"… There isn't much in there that makes sense. I was too busy being or on the run to write in my diary for a while. Plus I have no idea where I put it. I'll tell you when I find it alright? Let's get back to the others." Marie-Ann nodded, letting the subject slide as she followed her mother out of her room.

However, her curiosity had been stirred and she could not turn away from this. She knew that the diary held something and she was going to find it.

*****

Lelouch starred at the phone in his hand longing to be with his daughters and son instead of planning for whatever trap was awaiting him in Pendragon. He placed his phone in his pocket and leaned back into his chair in his study, eyes zeroing in on the brown haired man stansing before him.

"Sorry about that Suzaku. I needed to make sure they were aright." The knight shrugged his shoulders, an understanding smile on his lips.

"No need to explain, I'm a father too Lelouch. I worry as much as you do." Violet eyes observed his once enemy carefully.

"Why are you here Suzaku?" The soldier's body shifted ever so slightly.

"Lelouch, tell me now if you killed that prisoner that seems to have 'escaped' U.F.N. custody just today." He demanded eyes hard.

"Who's asking? The Knight of Britannia or Suzaku?"

"Don't play games Lelouch. I'm asking because Kaguya approached me today to tell me about the prisoner. He dissapears without a trace suddenly after Kallen visits him." He said eyes narrowing.

"I didn't kill him if he escaped. Do you still think so little of me?" Lelouch asked plum eyes distant. Suzaku bit the inside of his mouth with frustration at both himself for his trust and the prince for his lies that he couldn't sift through for they sounded like the truth.

"I want to believe you Lelouch but you make that hard for me at times. The Council distrusts you as it is just because you are a Prince of Britannia I just wanted to make sure you weren't involved."

"I see. Thank you for notifying me." The knight sighed and pulled out a letter placing it on the expensive desk with a slight hesitation. Lelouch reached over and opened it, reading it's contents.

"Are you sure about this, Suzaku?" He asked tossing the letter back on the desk. Green eyes hardened.

"I am."

"What about Nunnally and Arthur?"

"Arthur will be fine with his mother. Plus I've been due for a visit to the Capital."

"I'm expecting trouble over there Suzaku. Schnizel will be there, that I am certain."

"Then you'll need someone to watch your back."

"I've been doing quite well on my own without a watchdog to make sure I don't turn rogue." Lelouch replied with that old smirk on his face but Suzaku remained unfazed, seating himself in the chair facing the desk.

"...Kallen always said we made a very scary but unbeatable team together. Before the might of us two, we could probably achieve anything. Even twart a few scheming nobles or two."He said calmly.

Lelouch's eyes widened at those words. Kallen had confided in him about her thoughts on the day Suzaku, her and himself had been held hostage one time by a gang of novice thieves while they were out back in their Ashford days. He thought it over and stood up adjusting his tie.

"You know, I don't know whether it's Nunnally or Kallen who told you to follow me but I'll take your offer to escort me to Pendragon with Bismark. Have Cecil and Lloyd ready the Lancelot." Puzzelment clouded the sharp green eyes.

"The Lancelot? What are you expecting a war in your backyard?"

"Not exactly. Just some...bugs that might infest my home. I'll need them to be taken care of."

Suzaku considered the task seeing no danger for anyone in it. Only the opportunity needed to get their hands on one of Shirley's killers and whoever was after Lelouch's family. His family.

"Give me when and where, I'll be there."

**Britannia's Capital Pendragon**

**Warrick Palace**

Gabriella la Britannia watched the other nobles listlessly from her balcony, a parasol placed over her head by her maid to protect her long earned pallor that noble ladies had envied in her youth. But she couldn't care less. Not since her precious Clovis had died in Area 11.

She would have killed herself following the news if not for her hatred of the Japanese people. She would live to see the day they bowed down before Britannia's might again. She would not leave this world until Zero was brought to justice. She knew he was Clovis's killer.

Someone had sent her a picture of the culprit as he left the room her son had been shot, dark mask gleaming in the picture. A shadowy monster. That alone had fuelled her will to see justice be done.

This same someone had been asking her to fund a nameless organization built to bring Zero down and she had agreed as their goal had been to destroy Zero.

But Zero had disappeared at the end of the second rebellion and so had any word from this organization and the mysterious letters with them.

"My Lady, you've received a message." Her maid said offering her a familiar red envelope with a black wax seal on a gold platter. Her jewelled hand took it, along with the letter opener, dismissing the maid.

Her hands trembled as she tore the seal open and pulled the letter out.

_**The time has come. **_

_**We have managed to save the White Prince and will return him to Pendragon. **_

_**Know that he is one of our investors and members as well.**_

_**Zero is alive and we have finalized our preparations for his downfall thanks to your investment in our cause. **_

_**We hope you are ready to face your son and husband's murderer Princess Gabriella.**_

_**We will be in touch.**_

_**L.L.**_

Gabriella placed the letter and envelope in the folds of her dress to burn later. A smile finally graced her features as she took in this news.

Finally, proof that her son's killer was alive and the return of one of her husband's favourite son's who was thought to be killed by Zero as well.

She had to make preparations. She had to be ready. This may be her last chance to avenge her precious Clovis.

"Princess, forgive the interruption but we've received word that Prince Lelouch is returning to the homeland. He has left Lady Kallen and the children in Japan." A bright smile graced the princess's face.

"Excellent, he has been away from home for far too long. At least he left that undomesticated wife of his in that accursed Area 11. Make sure I am the first one to greet him back after his audience with the Emperor. He was Clovis's favourite brother after all; he would have wanted me to look after him." She replied going into her apartments to make preparations for the return of the two princes.

*

**Ashford Clubhouse**

**Down the hall**

**Naoto's room**

**4 hours after supper **

"I don't understand what he meant." Naoto looked up from his transfer form, body sprawled hazardously on his dark blue couch, watching as Marie entered his room without knocking, pacing around as she kept mumbling to herself.

Naoto sighed returning to his attention to his form. He would have to indulge her sudden burst of genius as she liked to call them. He called them insane ramblings that only lead to trouble as in his getting a smack in the head. "What are you churning over this time? Did Euphie take your Knightmare models again?"

"Dad's words after we told him our choice of course." She said, ignoring his barb, thin brows lowered in complete concentration. Her brother gave her an incredulous stare.

"Are you still on that? You know dad, he always talks weird like that. Forget it." He replied turning his attention back to his form, trying to have it ready for tomorrow.

"I can't. His voice, his stance…There must be more to his words than what we think. There always is." Marie-Ann insisted finally stopping her pacing to pin him with her azure eyes. "You felt it too Naoto when he spoke those words to us…I've never felt so distanced from dad in my life."

"I'll admit I felt it too but honestly dad always talks in riddles. Let's try to figure out that mystery when we're older and have more free time on our hands, which will be never by the way. I have a form to finish so don't let the door hit you on your way out sis." A hand shot out and grabbed his form folding it into a neat square before stuffing it in her skirt's pocket.

"Hey!" His sister pulled away from his swipe, levelling her gaze with his.

"We're going back home to get something I need." Naoto groaned running a hand over his face.

"Have you finally lost it Marie? First you freak out about dad giving us advice and now you want to sneak out of the clubhouse! Do you have a death wish? How do you suppose we do that? Misa happens to be prowling the hallways since mom ordered her to not let us leave the premises if you've forgotten!" He hissed straightening up on the couch.

"Euphie and Arthur will keep her occupied enough." Marie-Ann replied opening his closet and riffling through it. She tossed him a dark pair of jeans and a matching body fitting black turtle neck.

"What's the rush? Can't we ask Sayoko to get it for you?" He grumbled slipping on the turtle neck with a frown.

"No. She can't be trusted with this. She serves dad, not us." She laid her hands on his shoulders, azure orbs beseeching. "I need you, big brother. I can trust you without a shadow of a doubt." Naoto scratched the back of his head with a small grin. He had a soft spot for when his sisters called his big brother; it got him almost every time.

"This must be really important." He said slowly.

"Mom and dad are busy with their work tonight and shouldn't be going home; I confirmed it with them both. Aunt Nunnally is downstairs with Misa while Arthur and Euphie are doing their homework. I've already called Akira to meet us on the way."

"You already planned this that far along? What if I didn't agree to go with you?"

"You should know by now that my plans are flawless. I'll meet you by the front door."

"Front? We're not sneaking out?"

"Finish getting dressed." She said tossing a black hat to his face before she exited his room.

Naoto groaned as he put the hat on, putting on the pair of black pants to finish his ensemble. He descended the main stairway quietly, eyes darting around searching for his sister who was nowhere to be seen. His socks just made contact with the landing when his sister breezed into the main hallway with their aunt in tow. He restrained himself from yelling out his confusion when Nunnally moved towards him with a big smile.

"Marie-Ann told me everything." She stated before she hugged him. Naoto shot his twin a dark look at a loss for words. "Be careful on your date with Akira-chan Naoto. My little nephew is growing up! I think it's sweet that you want to keep your relationship from your parents by having your sister come along. It must be hard being away from Akira but don't worry I won't tell them. However, please be home by 10:30 pm and not a minute later." She added ruffling his hair before she headed for Euphie's room where her son was helping her with her homework.

Fiery violet eyes crossed with seemingly innocent blue.

"Date?" He hissed as they walked out of the clubhouse towards the garage to grab his Vespa, a birthday gift from uncle Rivalz.

"It was the only excuse I could think of with such little time that could get us both out of the house and give us an excuse to come back later than expected." She shot back grabbing a helmet and placing it over her black hair.

Naoto climbed on, helmet secured on his head as he turned on the Vespa, his sister jumping on behind him.

"You owe me big time for this one Marie-Ann. I'm never going to hear the end of this from Aunt Nunnally." He growled as they sped off towards their home.

*

Akira was waiting for them a block away from their house where they had parked the Vespa. She was also dressed in dark hued clothes and had a belt that hung over her hips.

"So what's the plan Marie-Ann?" She asked putting on a pair of gloves. Naoto glowered.

"She never has a plan, she always goes with whatever pops into her head." Both girls rolled their eyes, walking on ahead, going around the house towards the backyard where the 30 meter brick wall faced them.

"We'll mount the wall and get in at the back gate. I have the new codes and our parents are both preoccupied with work." Marie-Ann explained. "Our mission here is to retrieve my mothers' journals of her days as a Black Knight."

"Mission? Stop being dramatic. And we're here for her journals? You owe me so big for this sis!" Naoto snapped frowning. Marie-Ann shrugged.

"You two are on a date, that's payment enough." Both teens reddened as they turned away from each other.

"No way in hell would I ever want to date him!" Akira retorted glad that the darkness hid her blushing cheeks.

"Beside the point, are you guys with me? This might be my only chance to do this. I have a feeling we won't be coming back here for a long time." She asked looking at them both, blue eyes sharp. They met her gaze and nodded. Even if this was rushed, they trusted her.

"Good. Akira mounts the wall and from up there you can help us up. Don't worry if you're not quiet, no one should be here but be careful none the less. We'll head for the back gate, get into the house and head for mom's personal office. Got it?"

"Yeah."

"I think we should check dad's office instead." Naoto pointed out.

"Why's that?"

"Anyone who would want mom's journals would assume she would keep them in her office or in her study where she keeps her Zero mask. If I know mom, it's that she's unpredictable. That's what made her the Red Flash. She probably put it in dad's study." He reasoned out. Marie-Ann thought it over and agreed.

"Alright we'll check both offices starting with dads and then moms."

"Alright, let's move in."

*

Marie-Ann glared at Naoto when he pulled her into the shadows of the room, covering her mouth to muffle any angry outbursts at his sudden action. Akira was still beside her. Moments later, footsteps echoed coming closer. They both slowed their breathing, making it as undetectable as they could but they knew that if it was Sayoko roaming the hallway that they would be caught.

Instead, they saw their mother.

Naoto shot his sister a questioning look. **'**_**What is mom doing here? I thought you said she wasn't going to be here!**_**'** Marie-Ann was just as shocked as he was. She hugged the bag that contained the journals closer to her.

Naoto had been correct. The journals had been in a small yellowed box in the closet that held their father's Ashford Academy memorabilia in his study. They hadn't dared touch anything else in the closet or study, fearing their father's wrath for breaking in. But Akira had bumped into Naoto's back making him jump into a shelf that caused a medium sized book to fall to the ground falling open.

Marie-Ann had noted that Naoto had paused when he spotted a picture of Aunt Shirley with their mother laughing gaily with their arms around each other.

It was a photo album.

Akira had been the one to snatch it up and put it in Marie-Ann's bag reasoning that it was better they take it with them, it was just a scrapbook so they could always make up a story for having taken it. The twins agreed with her and they had all left to check if there were more journals in Kallen's study only to find her walking in it.

Kallen walked towards the fireplace her eyes on the Zero mask that was encased in glass above the mantle piece along with her old headband from the resistance.

She reached out and punched in the code to open the glass, the hissing sound of the mechanism unlocking permeated the room as the twins and Akira watched the Red Lotus take Zero's mask and stroke it's surface with a look of complete sadness and…longing?

Naoto recalled seeing the mask often, it was a fixture in their home after all, but he had never once seen his mother take it down from the glass box. Somehow, he felt like they were invading a private moment between their mother and Zero even if she was only holding his mask.

"Kallen?" All heads wiped around and saw Lelouch standing at the doorway, his plum eyes on the mask in her hands. The teens could feel the tension in the room and they all wished they could leave but their curiosity was too strong. They wanted to know what would happen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sayoko informed me you had already left." She replied hand going over the mask's surface.

"I forgot something here and came to retrieve it. What are you doing with Zero's mask?"

"I am going to toss this into the fireplace." She replied calmly. Lelouch walked slowly towards her, seating himself in the armchair.

"Why? Are you afraid he will break in and take back what is his?" He inquired with a sly smirk.

"Lelouch, don't be an ass."

"Sorry. But you told me you were keeping it because he entrusted you with it for safe keeping Kallen. What if he has need of it again?" Kallen's gaze met his azure eyes pleading.

"…I don't want him to come back Lelouch."

"Why?"

"Because I would be torn from your side." Lelouch stood in front of her, taking her face in between his hands, thumbs brushing against her warm cheeks, violet gaze intense.

"I promised you didn't I? I will never let you go from my side ever again. I will not break my word Kallen, not even for Zero." He said in a soft voice that sent chills up the teen's spines.

"I just have a bad feeling about this. It's all too meticulous. Don't do something in the homeland that will stir things up Lelouch. You know that Tohdoh and the others don't trust you as it is." Kallen replied lifting one hand to touch his right hand.

"Is there something else you wish to tell me before I leave?"

"What, you mean Sayoko hasn't already given you my comings and goings?" She asked with a gentle smile that faded as she starred at the ebony mask pressed against her stomach. Marie-Ann frowned, confusion on her pretty face. Her father kept tabs on their mother?

"She could but I rather hear the details from you."

"It's about Euphie." Both siblings stiffened at the mention of their younger sister.

"Is she alright? I only spoke to the twins today so I have no idea how her first day went apart from what they told me."

"Her day was great. She's an honorary member of the student council and she made some friends too. She's adjusting just fine but you should call her when you arrive in Britannia. She misses her papa."

"I will call her." He promised softly. Kallen closed her eyes and spoke.

"…The night of the attack, Suzaku was with the children while I was being treated. She told him something about the attackers. This trait leaves no doubt in my mind who is really behind these attacks. I'm sure you already know about it as well." Naoto stopped breathing, finally something to identify Shirley's killers

"Geass." One word uttered in the silence of the room and the twins were shocked to see the torment in their father's eyes.

"…Is she certain?" He asked running a hand over his face.

"Euphie wouldn't lie. She said…She said they had the same eyes as yours." Lelouch closed his eyes painfully shaking his head.

"I'm sorry…"

"This isn't your fault." She cut in, azure eyes adamant but he pressed on.

"…I think I know how she came to that conclusion. When she was younger she found me in the hallway after she had a nightmare half asleep. I had forgotten to put on my contacts when I left our bedroom. It's my fault but she doesn't know anything further about it so she's safe."

"I want this to end once and for all. This curse isn't going to ruin what we've build." She snapped eyes ablaze. "They almost killed our children and succeeded in killing Shirley! I want it to stop! I want it all to stop!" She whispered clutching the mask tightly. Lelouch opened his mouth to speak when an explosion went off in the garden, scarring the three teens. Lelouch and Kallen however seemed unfazed.

"They came earlier than I expected." She remarked starring at the mask.

"So you came back as well with the same intention as me. I knew I married you for the right reasons." He said pushing the lion figure on the mantle piece. A large screen appeared where the painting of both of them hung, a small console sliding out within Lelouch's hands. Small red dots were appearing around the diagram of the house.

"No one else would have a scrawny guy like you. I am the Red Lotus. No prey of mine gets away from me." She replied with a smirk, eyes glued to the screen. "They are coming in from the front and blocking the route any backup would take to reach us. I suppose they do not think we have the means to defend ourselves here." She surmised.

Another tremor hit the house and this time it effectively shook the three teens out of their hiding place and sprawled onto the floor to Kallen's horror and Lelouch's surprise.

"NAOTO! MARIE-ANN! AKIRA! What are you three doing here?!" She demanded.

"We just came to-" Marie-Ann supplied trying to keep her footing.

"To get into trouble with one of your little ideas again! I don't want to hear it. We have to get you out of here, now." Kallen insisted, Lelouch already calling Sayoko when an explosion tore through the window.

Both parents rushed for the children covering them from the blast of glass. Once it settled, they shared a look over their heads. Kallen reached into the left drawer of the desk and pulled out two guns passing one to Lelouch before she leapt towards the window sweeping the area.

"They're gone. I'm sure we only have a few minutes before they come back." She said, keeping her gaze levelled with her gun. Lelouch dragged the disoriented twins and Akira up by their arms.

"Are you all alright?" They nodded one by one. He took out his phone heading towards his bookcase, tugging on the spine of a large tome.

"I'm sure by now you three can guess that you're more than grounded when I decided on a suitable punishment." A passageway opened and he pressed the children to go in first as Kallen locked it once she got in after them. Soon they arrived at an elevator that their father boarded so the children got on as well.

"Where are we going?" Naoto asked watching his father type furiously into his hand held computer. But before any of the two could answer, the doors slid open revealing Sayoko waiting, a folded red flight suit in her hands. The only redhead amongst then took the flightsuit.

"Thank you Sayoko, please get them into the jet." Kallen said heading towards a metal door to their left disappearing behind it. Naoto was looking around in amazement.

"We have a hanger in our basement? This is too cool! How come you never told us?" Lelouch ignored his son's questions.

"Sayoko get them ready. I trust everything else has been taken care of?"

"Hai, Lelouch-sama."

"Dad, what the heck is going on?!" Naoto exclaimed as Sayoko started steering them deeper into the hangar.

"I'll explain later. You three listen to Sayoko. I'll return shortly." He said following after Kallen.

He walked in just as she was pulling her skin tight flight suit over her hips.

"You could knock Lelouch." She said slipping her arms through the sleeves, her back facing him.

"This is hardly the situation for propriety." He replied moving to stand before her, hand falling on her trembling ones, stopping her zipper's progression half way up her chest. She met his narrowed gaze head on, not backing down. He sighed touching her face tenderly.

"Get out of that uniform Kallen."

"I have to do this, I will protect them. I can do this." She replied adamantly.

"We will get them out of here safe Kallen, trust me. Are you sure you want to pilot the Guren? The upgrades aren't completed." Kallen chose to ignore the fact her knew about that, not in the least surprised.

"Yes. I can't hesitate. Not anymore. I've lost one child before and that was enough." She replied eyes alight with an inner fire he recognized. Lelouch nodded giving her a searing kiss, his hand zipping up her flight suit close before pressing his lips to her ear.

"…Once you've launched, I will guide your movements and watch over you as before. Be careful Kallen." She nodded, pulling away from him and leaving the change room.

Kallen didn't have time to reply to the kid's protests as she breezed by, only able to give them a bright smile hoping it would appease their minds, her mind already on the threat outside.

"Kallen-sama!" Akira called out worry etched on her face.

"Mom, it's dangerous out there!" Naoto yelled trying to run after her but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and stared at his father.

"Daddy, you have to stop her!" Marie-Ann pressed but Lelouch starred ahead, watching Kallen jump onto the line leading into the cockpit.

"You both seem to be forgetting who your mother is. I thought you'd want to see the Red Lotus in action. Get into the jet. Sayoko will take you back to Ashford. Do as she says and wait for us to come there." He ordered heading deeper into the hangar.

"Daddy!" Marie-Ann called out. But Lelouch mirrored their mother's earlier smile and left them in the ninja's care.

Kallen climbed into her Guren and slid onto the saddle like seat easily, her movements efficient as she started her up. She ran the diagnostics quickly before she set the Guren into manual mode a voice filtering into her private communication line.

"_**Can you hear me Q-1?"**_ A smirk became visible on Kallen's face.

"Hai."

"_**There are four ****Gloucester's**__** heading our way and two above along with 8 coming from the back. Take out the two above and cover the jet's escape. Try to keep one alive for interrogation."**_

"I understand. Guren SEITEN, launching!"

* * *

Preview:

**"_The twin's coronation brings people together and apart as the threads of the past merge with the present. _**

**_Marie-Ann begins to read her mothers journals, intent on finding the truth._**

**_Naoto looks through the pilfered scrapbook, finding answers to his questions and questions within the answers. _**

**_Euphie begins to take steps to make her own place in this world._**

**_The Red Queen meets her match and the White Knight comes to her aid._**

**_Lelouch considers taking up the mantle he had once given up._**

**_The Black Queen advances her pawns watching from the shadows as the tide shifts in Pendragon and as the Black Knights begin to see seeds of doubt bloom for their long-thought-dead creator._**

**_The Power of Kings resurfaces with the White Prince."_**

**Next time on **_**Code Geass: The War of C:**_

**Pacts**

**

* * *

  
**

AN: Well that's it for now. Euphie's last name only differs from her siblings because they are going to accept their Britannian name over their Japanese one. They were all Kozuki-Britannia but Naoto and Marie-Ann will of course be known as Vi Britannia after the coronation ceremony.

And for anyone curious, Kallen didn't take on Lelouch's last name, she's known as Kallen Kozuki-Stadfeld.

I really hope you guys enjoyed that! I think both chapters combined make over 18 000 words! But your reviews are the best reward so please leave me a line for any questions, thoughts and general ideas about how the story is moving. Thank you for reading and until next time!


	5. The Diary of Kozuki Kallen

Hey everyone! Here is Kallen's Diary. I was at first going to include it into the new chapter but I decided it would be better to have it as a separate mini-chapter. The new chapter was getting way to long lol. It will allow me to have the kids reference to these entries and quote them more easily. As well as keep the key entries for the chapter itself. Now to explain the diary's format.

The entries are dated by the year the even happened. Ex: 2017= **season 1** and 2018=**season 2**. The pages, if numbered equal the episode it matches in the series. If they aren't numbered, it means it occurred between the year between the first and second rebellion. So XXX XX, 2018 **a.t.b** P.2 means R2 EPISODE 2. The months were picked randomly so don't read too much into that.

A** big** thank you goes out to O-Mega Lead for helping this diary come to life. I considered scrapping the diary all together but he managed to rekindle my belief in it's creation so thanks a billion Lead! 4000 plus words because of you!

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**_Diary of Kozuki Kallen_**

**_May XX, 2018 A.T.B._**

**_P. XX _**

A smile blooms on my lips as I watch as you sleep. I think this is the first time

I have ever seen you look this peaceful since we began our battle with Britiannia. But it's over now and we can finally think about the future.

I drink in your features, savoring every crevasse and imprinting your face and body into memory. I can still feel the warmth of our bodies tangled together in the sheets and it makes me shiver with elation. For these precious moments, inside this sanctuary, you are mine.

You are my Zero.

My lover.

Mine. And I have never felt so happy and fulfilled in my entire life.

I can't help but recall something my brother once told me when I was very young.

Everyone in this world has someone who they are connected to more so than anyone else. They are connected by a red thread of fate that will one day lead them to each other. We might not realize it at first but we would love this person with all our hearts.

I had told him that he was the one I loved the most and that no one else would ever take his place in my heart. He had laughed and told me to tell him the same thing in 5-6 years.

He was right.

You are the one I keep returning to. The one my thread has decided for me and I love you more than anyone else. I have come to terms with that. I know I can no longer deny it as I used to.

I know I should have left when I still had the chance. I should have turned away before we gave into our desires. But we choose to be selfish.

I wanted to love you selfishly without thinking of anyone else and I did.

I let you see all of me. I bared my heart and soul to you. Letting your nimble fingers learn every facet of me. As mine memorized the feel of your skin under my hands. We tainted each other without restraint, with our sin filled hands, knowing deep inside that tomorrow, we will have to let go.

Because in this fragile world we live in, Kozuki Kallen cannot be with Zero as she would want to be.

You told me that Zero is a symbol, a power that the world looks to for guidance and leadership. But the world cannot always depend on Zero so he must disappear and the world must learn to work together on its own.

I recall your words as you held me close to your chest thinking I was asleep.

"Forgive me Kallen. I do not want the man you choose to marry and father your children to be a man that needs to forever hide behind a mask. As Zero my first obligation will be the entire world before my own desires. As my true self, you would be bound to my curse and I'm sure I would lose you one day. I cannot do that to you Kallen. I want you to have a brighter future, one free of me."

So in the end I will have to let you go. I knew that as soon as I reached out and embraced you in my arms. Most likely, I will have to watch you fall into the arms of another.

She deserves to be happy. I have caused her endless pain. Only you can make her happy again.

This will be my atonement.

My love for you will keep me strong. I will watch over you from afar. I know it sounds silly as I am no longer your bodyguard. But even if I am no longer your Q-1, I will ensure you are happy. If I must distance myself from you to achieve that, I will do it.

These nights of passion we share are all I can take from you.

The calm silence in the room is broken as you call out my name in your sleep, your body shifting on the bed to find me. My heart is filled to the brim with love hearing my name being uttered in such a soft tone.

I think I finally understand your feelings C.C.. I will take up your will. I will watch over the one we love so dearly. The man who made our dreams a reality.

You gave birth to Zero. I shall bear witness to his death and watch him live out his new life in the peace we have created.

**_Q-1_**

_*_

**_July XX, 2017 A.T.B._**

**_P.14_**

I don't know what to do.

I don't know how to feel and that annoys me to no end.

I had imagined finding out your identity would make me ecstatic, feel closer to you.

I weaved images of you confiding that ultimate secret to me because I was the one you trusted the most in the Black Knights.

I turned away every chance to know who you were countless times during the first rebellion.

I killed many in the name of Justice.

I have come to learn that war is indeed a terrible thing. The reality of it never affected me until today.

Shirley's father and many others have died by my hands. I still cannot, and will not, forgive myself for that and for many things I have done.

When I saw her fighting back tears the day of the funeral, I started doubting my reason for fighting for the first time.

My friends at Ashford are also Britannian. I may be the one to end their lives in my battle for freedom. I wanted to comfort her but what could I say that would ease her pain?

I would only be trying to ease my own guilt.

I was naive and I was going to get myself killed if I doubted myself and Zero knew that.

Upon reflection, I now understand your words to me in that hangar so long ago.

A thin white towel was the only thing covering your face from me. I knew I caught you by surprise in the tone of your voice. I wanted to leave you in your solitude but you called out to me in the dark.

"Are you having doubts?" My body had frozen in place. Of course I was. What kind of normal human being doesn't?

Justice for the Japanese people was my reason to fight. My brother was my reason to fight. But the death of others; is it really worth my justice? Will killing really bring about a new world?

"It will. No, it must," he said without a hint of doubt. But my heart still held doubt.

"There will be sacrifices. There will be more innocents who will die because of our war."

'Shirley's father, all those people…I killed them.' I screamed inside my head, berating myself but Zero forged on.

"Because of that I cannot stop now. I cannot let those deaths be in vain. If I have to cheat and hurt others to achieve my goal, then so be it. I have to continue on the path of carnage I have chosen until the end, no matter what."

I was in awe at his determination. He truly was a man above all others to be able to take on such a responsibility. But I didn't know if I could do the same.

"Kallen, no one is forcing you to stay. If you wish to go, now is the time."

My eyes had widened and I opened my mouth to reply no when nothing came out.

A small part of me wanted to leave.

I wanted to go home and become Kallen Stadfeld.

She would be accepted back into Ashford.

She could bring comfort to Shirley and be with the others.

She could live a comfortable and normal life.

I would no longer have to be unsure about whether or not I would make it through another skirmish. I would no longer have to lead a double life.

But that would not be me. That would only be a false me masquerading as a Britannian. And the world that had made us all suffer so would remain as it is.

Nothing would change. I…I don't think I could live like that.

I knew I could not choose the easy path. My pride would be forever dowsed for my lack of resolve.

But what really broke through my doubting heart was watching you sitting in that hangar.

I realized something.

You were alone.

Yes you had us the Black Knight to fight for you and our ideals but in the end you were alone. You were walking on that path of carnage alone, with no one to share the burden of the blood spilled or the weight of the dream for the Japanese people.

I saw you not only as my idol who would bring my hopes to fruition, but as a human; a human who could feel and experience loneliness.

Loneliness I had already tasted.

I wanted to be the one who never stopped believing in you. To always have you're trust. I wanted…I wanted to remain by your side for as long as I could.

I faced you with my back straight and my eyes fixated on you. I wanted you to see my belief and trust I had in you.

My words is my promise to you Zero and I will not go back on it.

"I will walk alongside you on the path of chaos, until the very end."

To me the 'thank you' you said so quietly was the ultimate proof that I had made the right choice.

**_Q-1_**

*

**_XXXX XX, 2017 A.T.B. _**

**_P.25-26_**

I broke my promise to you.

Because learning who you really were the way I did shattered my soul and my heart. I gave all of myself to support and protect you. But your betrayal cut me deeper than any wound I had ever received in my short lifetime. Maybe even more than losing my brother.

Only five people in this world are aware of Zero's true identity.

Suzaku, Lelouch, C.C., Charles Zi Britannia and myself.

I can't even bring myself to say your name, I still feel sick to my stomach. I've abandoned the man I swore to follow and support through all adversity because he betrayed me.

I was heartbroken when he stared at me with that red glowing eye, blood pouring down his face where his mask had shattered. I was a fool. I was confused. I was scared.

I looked at you with a sliver of hope, expecting you to turn to me and implore that I trust you. That I still believe in you.

But you never cared about us. You babbled on as if I didn't exist, imploring Suzaku to help you.

"Help me Suzaku! Together, you and I can achieve anything! We can destroy the Emperor together!" Was what I recalled you yelling, a mad look in your eyes.

Those words felt like a slap in the face. Was I not your Ace? Was I not the one who would turn the tide of every battle for you, betting my life on the line every time? And you…You would ask **Suzaku** instead of me who is standing right here to help you!?

I felt used. I felt like all my feelings were fabricated.

You lied to me, to everyone and I do not know where to place my trust anymore.

But I suppose I should have seen it coming.

You never hid the fact that you would use any means to achieve victory from me.

But even with my belief wavering, I tried to defend you when Suzaku held you down, gun pointed at your chest.

I raised my gun to Suzaku without thinking but his words shocked me.

"_Kallen! Why are you going to defend a man who used you so callously? Who only saw you as a pawn in his sick twisted game; a means to achieve his revenge against Britannia? Do you really want to protect such a man_?"

My heart shattered. I couldn't take anymore.

I, your Q-1, ran away when I was the only person present when Suzaku captured you.

I abandoned you.

I wasn't the Red Lotus in that cave. I wasn't your bodyguard anymore.

I was only Kozuki Kallen. I was a teenage girl who had tasted the betrayal that can only come from the man you loved more than anything else in this world.

That is when I began to hate you.

**_Kozuki Kallen_**

*

**_XXX XX, 2017 A.T.B._**

**_P. XX  
_**

This room I am sharing with C.C. is becoming like a second home to me. Her crazy quirks and annoying smug looks are little things that I have grown accustomed to. In some ways, she has become like the annoying yet beautiful older sister I always wanted.

We have become close but I recognize that distance you kept with me in her eyes. You are both hiding something.

C.C. says she is not human. She calls herself a monster without feelings. She keeps telling me to stay away from her or I'll end up in tears when you leave me for her.

I call her a lazy witch, a glutton for pizza and useless without me, reminding her who dragged her ass out of that cave she had holed herself up in to recover. I told her that I'm not abandoning her until I can give the both of you a piece of my mind for hiding everything from me. So she'll just have to put up with having me around.

She smiles at those words thanking me for taking care of her.

It shocks me and my eyes look towards her. She is looking out our window as if she never said anything. Her eyes are fixated to the dark blanket of night, clinging to her makeshift orange blob she calls Cheese-kun, searching the night sky. As if it will tell her your whereabouts.

We had searched everywhere for you for a good month, mostly me because C.C. was recuperating. I searched in disguises but no luck. Every time I would return in defeat, C.C. would look to the sky and laugh.

"Such little faith Kallen. Do not fret, we'll find our Prince soon enough."

I know now. I know that she cares for you as well. I know she is asking herself the same question I am.

Where are you Lelouch?

**_Kozuki Kallen_**

*

**_XXX XX, 2017 A.T.B._**

I found C.C. in a cave like the one I had first seen her.

She was injured but alive. I had brought her to the mobile headquarters we kept underground and let her rest.

When she finally opened those golden eyes she had a sad smile on her face.

"So you finally know. This will make things easier," she said as if she had already guessed the heartbreak I had endured and wanted to dig the knife even deeper by reminding me of him. "Where is Zero?"

"He's probably in Britannia by now or dead." I replied trying to keep my voice uncaring but her smirk only aggravated me.

"No, he does not have the right to die until I say he may." I glared at her.

"I knew you two were hiding something behind my back. So is that why I was made a fool of? What is it with you two that you have to lie and keep secrets from me? I thought I was…I…"

_I thought I was more than a pawn in his game!_

My words wouldn't form anymore. I was exhausted. From running away from everyone hunting us down and the one I was running from in my heart.

She just stared at me with that blank look, golden eyes piercing as if my thoughts were clear to her.

"You served your purpose and that is why you were valued. Do not think anything more on the matter. You want the truth Kallen?" I didn't hesitate to answer.

"Yes."

"All of it?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want it all!"

"Even about Lelouch's involvement? About his past?" She pressed. I flinched and looked away.

"So it's true, he's been involved in this as well then. It seems everyone has been lying to me." C.C. stared at me and chuckled darkly.

"This isn't about just you. He also has a reason to want the Emperor dead Kallen." I closed my eyes and thought about Nunnally. Was he also fighting because of a beloved sibling?

"…Tell me everything." C.C. shifted on the bed and rested her head against the headboard.

"Lelouch and I made a pact. Until the terms are met, he and I are bound to each other. That is how I know he is not dead. That is how I know Zero is not dead."

My mind flashed to the red sigil that had blazed brightly in the cave.

"You…Was it you that..?"

"Yes. I gave them the Power of Kings. The same power that grants the Emperor his dominion and Zero his miracles…" A small wind passed through the room, shifting our hair. Her exposed forehead blazed with a red sigil and her eyes glowed with command that rooted me to my chair. Such power…

"The power of Geass."

**_Kozuki Kallen_**

*

**_OCT XX, 2018 A.T.B._**

**_P.02_**

A year has passed. A long year of soul searching and questions answered with questions courtesy of C.C..

All that time to gather my facts, my truth, my feelings and anger to finally come face to face with you.

And I am left trembling inside when our eyes meet. Your Geass is revealed to me clearly.

I let nothing slip in my features but inside…

I am happy.

I am happy we retrieved you from Britannia's hold.

I am happy you have returned to us and have once again taken up the fight against our enemy.

I am happy to have Zero back.

But I still cannot come to terms with who lies under the mask. I cannot accept the true voice of the man who brings miracles out of thin air.

I demanded you tell me the truth. I finally ask you the question I had never wanted an answer for.

"Did you use your Geass on me to bend my heart to your will?"

You laughed like Zero would and I already know the answer is yes. My heart falters as a small portion of it shatters and you advance with that stupid smirk of yours.

Yet you told me my heart belonged to me as we stood face to face, that you never used Geass to alter my feelings for Zero nor my free will.

My eyes filled with tears at those words. Words I had prayed deep inside my heart you would tell me when I confronted you.

I am satisfied you have told me this even as my mind screams at me to shoot your smirking ass down before you broke me into pieces again.

I tighten my grip on my gun. I need to keep you away from me.

As foolish as ever, you walk into my gun and hold it over your heart.

Who do hell do you think you are? As if you are giving me the privilege of shooting you down if I decide to pass the sentence of my judgment. I am your bodyguard damn it! I could have shot you down at any moment if I had wanted to! Don't ridicule me!

"You should be proud of yourself Kallen. You know you have made your choice already. You have chosen me." I let go of the gun in my shock, distancing myself from you.

"Stay back!"

"You don't believe it?" I do. I want to but I can't forgive you…

Not yet…Not when the wound is so fresh.

There must be something wrong with me. How is it that I can hate you and love you all at once? I want to blame my emotions on Geass but that would be a lie.

So I will deny your true self. I will only accept Zero.

And you accept that with that smug smile of yours that grates my nerves.

Don't smile like that! Don't remind me who you are!

But as you placed your uniform jacket over my shoulders its warmth seeping into my exposed skin my heart clenched.

I don't want you to be kind to me. I don't want you to smile at me. I don't want you to show me your true self. Because if you keep letting me see the real you, I'll be left not knowing who it is my heart belongs to.

The man with the mask or the man without the mask. I don't like either option at the moment. But I have decided to follow you and continue to be your Q-1.

"If it means liberating Japan, I will continue to believe in your lies. I will continue to be your puppet. I will bind myself to you until victory is ours."

I am descending into an inferno of which I can no longer escape. What frightens me the most is that I no longer wish to escape it any longer.

I think I made my choice back in Shinjuku, on the day we met.

I choose you back then and my choice hasn't changed.

I don't think it will ever change.

**_Q-1_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_So that's it for the Diary! I really hope you all liked it! Any questions can be e-mailed to me. The new chapter is only 70% done so please have a little more patience everyone! It'll be a long one so be prepared to be staring at your screen for a while when it comes out. Thanks again for the support!_**

**_Miyako-dono_**


End file.
